Sweetheart, You're Sadly Mistaken
by lizrocks19
Summary: Eli and Clare are dating. On their sixth month anniversary, Clare says I love you. Eli begins pushing her away, making Clare seek comfort in her ex. But KC has other plans in mind...
1. Chapter 1: First Kiss

**Okay, this is my first story and I'm so nervous I'm shaking and weak-kneed. I was writing this for my friend and she's making me put it on here. I don't own any of the Degrassi stuff (I'm supposed to say that, right?) Ack, I dunno. Just read it and review pleeease. oh! And watch this video my friend made! It's on youtube and it's called Sweetheart, you're sadly mistaken Eli/Clare/KC fanfic trailer.**

* * *

Chapter 1: First Kiss.

"How can you listen to that crap, Red?" groans a voice that is all too familiar. I look up from my laptop to see bright blue eyes and a lopsided grin. Eli's leaning on my table, looking oddly out of place. His dark/gothic outfit stands out against the yellow walls of my kitchen. As if to add to the irony of his attire, a cross hangs behind his head. Christian rap bellows between us.

"Oh, and what you listen to is so much better?" I retort. When we drive to Degrassi in Morty, his hearse, my ears are butchered by people screaming curses and wailing about how worthless their lives are. I'm getting a headache just thinking about it. I squint at my laptop, re-reading the words that I have written.

"Here," I sigh, turning the pc to Eli. "Is this good?" I nervously chew on my lip as those blue eyes scan the page. My language arts teacher is still ragging at me about how my writing holds no emotion. I'm trying, but I think it turns out sappy and whiny.

Eli shrugs a dark covered shoulder, pointing a _midnight waltz _colored nail at the screen. "Too impersonal," He states, leaning back in the chair.

My red curled bangs fly up as a blow out an aggravated breath. "This sucks." I huff, crossing my arms like a two year old.

"Pretty much," a smirk tugs at the corner of his lip.

I stick out my tongue. "Thanks for your support. I forgot you were the one who wrote the bible."

The sarcastic look deepens on his pale face, seeping into his eyes. Leaning back too far, Eli lets out a curse as his chair slips out from under him. He desperately tries to make a grab at something to no avail. I go over to where the goth boy now lays and giggle.

"Score one for karma." I tease, leaning down in front of him.

"Doesn't that mean karma has to come for you next?" He asks, arching an eyebrow. Before I can respond, he pulls me to him, connecting our lips.

Instantly, I melt. Our lips mold together perfectly. Eli's kisses always make my heart flutter like the wings of a humming bird. My mind takes a little holiday, which is always needed. He cups my cheeks, pulling me closer. The kiss turns into one of desperation and passion.

This time though, my mind is working. Hard. It brings me back to when I shared my first kiss with KC. I remember him running away in the middle of his first game in basket ball because he kept messing up. I followed him because we were good friends. I watched as he threw things all over the tiled floor. My heart filled with sorrow, not fear.

_"GET OUT!" He roared._

_I shook my head, voice coming out softly. "KC…"_

_"I said LEAVE!" He barked. We went back and forth for a while before his adrenaline stopped pumping. He looked at me, brown eyes full of sadness. "I can't believe I messed up my big chance." He said miserably._

_I sat next to him, patting his knee. "You'll get other chances. KC, you've got talent."_

_His eyes reminded me of a shelter dog. Full of love but also deep sadness. KC looked from me to my hand before raising his own to my cheek. He kissed me then. A soft kiss. A great kiss. My first kiss._

We were great for a while, KC and I. Until this girl, Jenna, came along and used her silky blond hair, big blue eyes, and chest to lure KC away from me. The day of our three month anniversary, and the day KC won the _Most Improved Player _award, he cheated on me with Jenna.

I was sad and betrayed at first. I mean, I really did like KC. But then Eli almost ran me over with his hearse, which is ironic, if you think about it. The way I felt about him after first sight was like he DID hit me with his car. A car jam packed with emotions. I wasn't even mad that he ruined my glasses.

My mind goes numb again as Eli's tongue traces the outside of my lip. Something inside of me stirs. My mouth opens as an immediate response. _There's nothing that could ruin this moment,_ I think as soon as my parents come home.

I start, pulling away from him. His hand smoothly detangles itself from my hair. Eli's grinning as wide as the Cheshire cat. I run my hands through my hair, doing damage control. "They're gonna be in here any second." I whisper, eyes widening with nerves.

Eli shrugs, keeping his cool. Swiftly, he pulls my chair down. It lands on the floor with a loud thud. "OW!" He yelps. The chair was at least a foot away from him.

"Eli! Are you okay?" I race to put the chair up and return to my boyfriend's side. Concern is plastered on my face and I manage to kneel at his side just as my parent's walk in. Sometimes he's too clever.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Degrassi

Chapter 2: Welcome to Degrassi.

I press my face against Morty's window the next day. The whole car shakes as some creature is screaming through the stereo system. The chorus is all I understand. Something about how love is useless and all humans are made for is destruction. How can someone stand this stuff? Especially so early in the morning.

However, I do have to say that I've never been more awake when I get to school. Maybe's it's because I'm with Eli, who makes me feel like the energizer bunny. It could be because the music is loud that it just courses through me like caffeine. It doesn't sooth me though.

Eli grins at me. "Did I bite your tongue too hard and you can't talk?"

I laugh and would have pushed him if he wasn't driving. "It's the morning. I don't talk in the morning."

"So, you aren't always cheery Ms. St. Clare?" He teases, a devilish gleam in his eye that I love. "Wait 'til the little orphans find out."

"Oh, ha. Ha," I say dryly. "Maybe all your dark music is getting to me."

Eli smiles, happy I'm awake enough to play our little game of "Who can be more sarcastic". I lean into the back of the seat, anxious for school. Not for any particular reason; school is just so nerve-racking. It's like being on Project Runway. Everyone around you is judging you. How your hair matches your outfit, how well your makeup and clothes match, even how well you play the part you were assigned. You know, the nerds and jocks don't talk, punk/scene kids don't hang with gangsters, and the drama kids…well…they don't really hang out with anyone.

Ominously, the school looms over the horizon. Degrassi isn't a bad school, per say. It just has some kids who have been pushed too hard and make bad decisions. I mean, everyone acts out in school, right? The worst way of acting out was the school shooting before I went here. Darcy, my sister, was caught in it. I don't remember being so terrified in my life. I remember being with my family, having my parents' hugging and kissing me, and praying.

Morty screeches to a halt as we pull into the parking lot, breaking me from my thoughts. A round, freckled face smiles at us. Clad in baggy clothes and his signature beany, Adam Torres leans against the chain link fence that separates the cars from the buses. I slide out of the car, ears still ringing from Eli's music.

"Good morning." I say cheerily, giving Adam my saintly smile.

Adam nods a "'sup?" at me then does the same to Eli. They instantly delve into the dark tales of the latest horror flick. I grimace at some of the pictures filling my mind. How can someone watch – more importantly get enjoyment – by someone's guts getting ripped out?

Eli's eyes are widened with excitement as they gush about even worse, gruesome things that I can't even picture. I can't help but smile at how cute Eli gets over his movies though. It's like when girls talk about some reality show.

"Should I be worried about being alone with either of you?" I tease.

"So many ideas," muses Eli, stroking his chin. His lopsided smile broadens into a grin. "How to kill you…"

"Well, of course we have to cover the whole kidnapping part first." Adam chimes in. He rubs his hands together and lets out an evil laugh.

"Ah, yes, we can't forget that. I'll ask her on a date then get the jump on her. You tie her up while I hold her down." Callused hands cover my own. Eli holds my hands at my side, breath hot on my neck as he speaks.

"Good thing Morty has so much room in the back." I say sarcastically. My neck is prickling from where Eli's breath hits. I lean into him, knees going weak.

Eli presses his lips to the cove of my ear. "Well, this certainly has been taken to a new direction."

Even though I know he's teasing, my face grows hot. Straightening, I take a step away from my boyfriend. "Come on," I roll my eyes, pushing him gently. "Get your mind out of the gutter and let's get to class."


	3. Chapter 3: KC

**The villian of the story walks by. Booooooo. hahaha Ummm...well, you know about the whole six month thingy is coming up. I hope people like it. Again, I don't own any of it. Though I wish I did. I love Eclare. So cute. Anyway, happy reading. OH! And please review.**

* * *

Chapter 3: KC

"So…you and Eli seem to be gettin' pretty serious." Adam's face poked out from under an outstretched hand. We're waiting for Eli to get out of French so we can all walk to English together. That's where I met Adam, actually. He sat across from me on my left side. We all started talking one day, but I'm not sure what about. Adam and I are actually great friends. The closest thing to a best friend I had in a while.

I shrug, blushing. Actually, mine and Eli's six month anniversary is coming up. I don't know if he'll remember so I've just been trying to push down my excitement. He's the longest boyfriend I've had. "I guess we're serious. I really like him."

"He really likes you too." Adam reassures. Sometimes I forget that Adam really is a girl. He plays the part of a boy so well. But it's times like these where he helps me with guy trouble and makeup and stuff that reminds me. Either way, I love Adam. "He's like…the darkness to your light."

I giggle. "How poetic."

Adam buffs his nails on his hoodie. "I got some charm." He grins cockily.

An overly obnoxious laugh comes from the end of the hall. It seeps into my spine, back straightening. I'd know that one anywhere. The same laugh that I fell for in the beginning; a sweet laugh with a maniacal twinge at the end. Jenna's laugh. She has long, silky blond hair, an innocent face, and even more innocent blue eyes. It's the smile that shows what she really is. There's a small sinister sneer whenever she smiles.

Reluctantly, I turn. My past is waltzing on past me. KC has a Degrassi sports sleeved arm draped around the blond haired-temptress. Jenna and Ali are holding hands and sharing jokes. They have the attention of the whole hall way. I remember when that was me.

A bitter taste rises in my mouth at the memories. In order to be "In" or whatever you wanna call it, you have to stab kids in the back and use their spines to climb to the top. (Yikes, that was graphic. Eli's getting to me.) I don't wanna be a part of that. I'm happy with my little band of misfits.

KC looks at me as he passes. There's something dark creeping in the back of his eyes. Ice trickles down my spine. Shuddering, I turn away from ex, butting heads with Eli.

"My lips are up here." Eli's lopsided smile is brewing full force. I mirror his image, KC totally forgotten.

"I'm sorry. Let me try again." I take the hand that's rubbing his chin in mine. Gently, I caress the back of my hand on his cheek. The look on his face is priceless. I lean in, taking my sweet old time before pecking him ever so softly on the cheek. "Oops," I say as innocently as possible. "Missed again."

Eli grins then takes my books. He does that all the time, even though I am perfectly capable of carrying my books. KC never did anything like that for me. I don't even think he held the door for me. They're two totally different people. One born to stand out and the other made to fit in.

"Did you get lip-gloss on my cheek?" Asks Eli, rubbing his sleeve across his face with his free hand. I didn't notice that I was smiling like a fool. He must have thought I smeared something on his cheek. He shrugs, stopping after only a second of rubbing. "Ah well. C'mon, Red and Adam. Romeo and Juliet doth await us."


	4. Chapter 4: Six Month :

**This is really short and I'm sorry but I had to pave the way for the massive chapter that is next. Ummm...again, don't own any of this stuff. I wish I did. I'm not so good with clothes, but I think Clare'll look nice. hahaha. Read and review pretty please!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Sixth Months. (:

My dark and gorgeous boyfriend leans against my locker after another long school day. I've been trying to keep my excitement at bay but it's really hard. Today is me and Eli's six month mark! He's seemed pretty nonchalant all day, so I've been keeping my mouth shut about it to him. I wonder what he has planned.

A million images scatter through my mind. Most of them are cheesy romantic things from movies or books. You know, beach scenes, a picnic in some secluded place, hot air balloon rides, all classic clichés. I know that's not how this is gonna happen. Eli'll find some way that's really weird but oddly adorable.

"So, we should hang out tonight." Eli says, smiling down on me. He plucks my books from my hands. I smile. "I've got something really…special…to show you."

I nod, my insides twisting with excitement. He remembered! He remembered! HE REMEMBERED! Ahem, not that I was I wasn't not expecting him to or anything… "Well, of course. Are you gonna pick me up?"

"Morty and I'll be there at six."

"Oh, my gosh, Adam!" I groan, throwing more clothes onto the bed. You can barely see the bed sheets anymore. "I have nothing to wear! It's horrible!"

I've been going through my closet for an hour while Adam leans casually on my bed, flipping through a magazine with some gory zombie picture on it. He shrugs and flips the page. "Yo, I've suggested fifteen outfits so fair." He sighs.

"Yeah but they're all so…"

"Saint Clare?" Adam offers, taking his nose out of the magazine for five seconds to smirk at me.

"Yeah," I sigh, sitting atop my clothes. I pick up my jean skirt and pleat it between my fingers, chewing my lip nervously. "I wanna do something special since we've been going out for so long."

Adam's eyebrow cocks. He momentarily aborts his reading to grin widely at me. "Damn, you really _aren't_ as good as people say."

I throw my skirt over him, rolling my eyes. "Not that. Just dress nice and all." My face is hotter than the middle of summer. "Would you help me? Pleeease?" I beg, batting my lashes.

Adam heaves himself off the bed with a not too pleasant huff and starts to tear through my closet. He stumbles and curses a few times, tripping over my shoes, before going all the way into the back of my closet. I remember I put most of Darcy's clothes back there. A black, strapless dress of hers is being waved by Adam's pale hand.

He tosses it my way without a word, then the hand disappears, exploring the closet once more. Black strappy heals are thrown my way along with a clutch bag and a short sleeved cardigan that stops at my midsection.

I match it all up on my bed and give it a once over. "I think this could work."


	5. Chapter 5: Love

**Eeeeeeeeeeeeep! There it is. Now all the drama's gonna go down. Are you excited, huh? Huh? huh? I know I am. hahaha Um, let's seee. How will Eli respond? Mwahaha. Um. I don't own anything. I'd love to have some reviews!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Love.

I stare at myself in the mirror, looking the outfit over again and again. The dress ends just a little above my knee. Adams says it hugs me in the right places, which is good. The cardigan covers the extra cleavage so Eli doesn't get the wrong impression. I look really good, beautiful even, but something's missing.

My eyes wander to the top of my mirror. I grab something that's dangling from it and place it around my neck. Eli's headphones. I smile as the memory comes back with great warmth. They have helped the whole "blocking the world out" thing. Almost as much as his kisses.

Morty's somber horn sounds from outside. I give myself another once over before walking (Okay, running) outside. Eli's leaning casually on Morty. His jaw drops as soon as I close my front door. "Clare…" The blue eyes roam over me as if I'm an angel. "You look…well…not Clare-like."

I giggle, going over to him. I let out a silent prayer that I don't slip on the way. "Wow, nothing sarcastic? I'm shocked."

He wraps me in a huge hug, kissing the mass of curls on the top of my head. "I'll think of something."

Nothing comes though. His lips soon capture mine in a way that is totally new. It was full of passion and…something else. I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I don't dwell on it because I begin to lose my grip on reality, sinking into our kiss. Too soon, he pulls away and opens the door for me. "After you, Ms. Edwards." He ushers, seemingly unfazed by the kiss. I smile, satisfied, as his breath comes out unevenly

"Why, thank you, Mr. Goldsworthy." Eli and I hold hands the whole ride. His thumb strokes my knuckles, sending shivers through me. I actually don't mind the loud music today. It's easing my knotted stomach. "So, what's the surprise?" I ask as we pull up to his house.

Eli slips his hand from mine, leaving the car. He comes to my side and opens the door for me. "You'll just have to wait and see." He grins, taking me inside.

We make our way down to his basement. It's dark except for the blue light that's shining against all of the posters on his walls. There are a few posters from bands I've never heard, but there are at least a dozen horror movie posters. They hang all over the cement walls, everywhere you look. The blue light makes their eyes eerily glow. I go over to his black plush couch. Surround sound speaks are in every corner. In front of me is a huge flat screen TV.

"Close your eyes." Eli instructs. I listen, hearing him rustle around. _What is he doing? _I think. I fight off the urge to peak. "Don't look so uncomfortable," He chuckles. "Okay, open your eyes."

He's holding a DVD case with some little girl on it with a green, scarred face and white eyes. She's grinning viciously down at me. It's the same one that's hanging on the far left corner of Eli's room. "A movie?" Confusion colors my tone. This isn't what I thought he meant when he said special thing for me.

"It's a special edition one of a kind first ever version." Eli explains, eyes growing more and more excited. "It's even more gory than the real one. It's gonna be sick!"

To be more accurate, _I _was going to be sick. The movie is gory and something I'm not really used to. I'm curled up in a blanket, burying my face in Eli's neck. He keeps cheering and saying how "sick" and "totally awesome" things are. Which means they're totally gross and disturbing. I hear a sickening wet noise that's followed by a loud _Snap! _and blood curdling screams.

Something jumps onto my lap and I leap up, letting out a squeak. Eli's Bichon puppy, Killer, whimpers, looking up at me with offended brown eyes. I relax, sitting back down and petting the little guy. I kiss him on the head and murmur apologies. I lean back against Eli, cuddling Killer close. The small dog buries his arm in the crook of my arm. At least I wasn't the only one afraid.

When Eli said he had something special to show me I thought he meant like a bracelet or something. Heck, even something weird like a tissue I blew my nose with would have been better. Not a horror movie that's gonna keep me up all night. Maybe he really did forget it was our six month anniversary. I thought he was just playing around.

A loud, irritated buzzing comes from Eli's pocket. He looks at his text quickly, smiling lopsidedly. "Hey, Adam got Devil on boot! Let's go to his house and watch it."

Oh, that's rich. He wants me to go hang out with Adam and watch another horror film? Ha! I love Adam, but why the (forgive me God) hell does he think he can interrupt my date with Eli? Not that this really is the date I had planned, but at least he didn't totally ignore me today. I'm not gonna watch another movie and if he thinks otherwise I'm gonna…

My protest dies in my throat as I look at the eagerness in his eyes. If it really makes him happy, I guess I can make a tiny exception. Losing all of my gumption, I stand. "Sure. Sounds great," My smile doesn't come as easily as it normally does.

Eli wraps his arm around my waist and kisses the top of my head. "You're gonna love this movie, I promise."

_I'd better_, I think as he whisks me away to the car.

I start to get worried as the buildings begin to thin into long a stretch of woods. We've been driving for forty minutes now. I'm pretty sure Adam doesn't live this far. Actually, I don't think _anyone _lives this far."Eli…" I begin for about the thirteenth time, shifting nervously in my seat.

"Relax, Clare. We're almost there, I swear." Eli squeezes my hand and strokes my cheek, his eyes leaving the road only a second to meet mine.

Although his caresses usually calm me, it couldn't undo the knot in my stomach. "Where is there, Eli?" My voice rises with slight hysteria.

Eli turns back to the road. The buildings are completely gone now, leaving only thick, dark green trees. The road is completely baron except for Morty. _What if he really is going to kill me?_ I think irrationally for a moment. We finally pull into an empty stretch of land with a giant hilly lump in the middle. I raise an eyebrow at Eli, but he's all ready out of the car and making his way to my side.

He puts his hand around my waist again and leads up the hill. "Want me to just carry you instead?" He chuckles after I trip for the fifteenth time. Heels were such a bad idea.

I stick my tongue out at him then smile. "I don't think you can handle it." I challenge. Before I know it, Eli is cradling me against his chest, my feet off the ground. His hand his cupping my head. Burying my face in his chest, I feel how strong he actually is. He muscles ripple with each push up the hill.

I poke my head out as he stops, eyes widening at what I see. In the middle of the hill was a skull blanket with a goth candelabra. Black rose petals were placed all around. On the edge was a small wicker basket. A giant, white moon makes the setting only a silhouette. My heart melts. He remembered after all.

"Oh, Eli," I breathe as he sets me down. "It's beautiful." I peck him before hugging him. This is so perfect.

Eli wraps me in a warm embrace. "Thank Adam for that." He twirls some of my hair around his finger, setting it correctly before letting me go. Taking my hand, Eli leads me over to the blanket.

He opens the basket and sets two gauntlets down with two spider Zoopal plates. I laugh. This is exactly the kinda cute that I was talking about. "A little bubbly," grins Eli, showing me a bottle of apple cider. He uncorks it and pours it into my gauntlet.

"You know," I say after taking a sip. The cider tickles as it goes down. "I thought you forgot."

"Ouch," He says, full of sarcasm. "I know I may dress like it, but I am not heartless. Besides, Adam was actually just as excited about this as I was. It was hard not to remember with him asking me how I was gonna plan this. Sometimes he's such a girl." Eli shakes his head, voice full of brotherly affection.

Those two have the cutest relationship I've seen. They're inseparable. At first I was afraid that if Eli and I did go out, I would come between them. But I didn't. In fact, Adam was at ease with our date. Not to mention I'm not one of those clingy girls.

I imagine Adam hopping around Eli, badgering him with questions. Then I think about what Eli said and my face heats. _He was just as excited about this as I was._

I smile shyly, looking at the piece of cake he just scooped onto my plate. "You were excited about this?"

"Maybe just a little bit." I look up at the night sky. Thousands of stars are twinkling in the vast dark blanket of the night sky. They look like diamonds. I blow out a content breath and lay down, staring at the giant white moon. There isn't a single cloud in the sky.

"How'd you find this place?" I muse, looking at Eli who's lying down next to me.

I don't know if I imagined this, but he seemed to tense. He was quiet for a while before turning to me. "I stumbled across it while driving home one night."

Judging by his posture, I don't press him on the subject. Instead, I rest my head on his chest. I'll remember this night forever. It's so perfect. He's so perfect. We're perfect together. "I love you, Eli." I whisper.


	6. Chapter 6: Boys suck

**OMG, no he didn't. :O hahaha Bet this isn't what you expected. I don't own this stuff. Um, I'm shocked at all the people that have this as their favorite, actually. Keep reading. :D And...oh! Please review!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Boys suck.

Eli lays there for a long time, stonily silent. I didn't mean to say that aloud. I was so swept up in the moment that my mouth worked before my mind could stop it. I better do damage control, and fast. "Eli, I-" I begin, sitting up.

His hand waves me silent. His whole posture is off and tense. I can feel the tension rolling off of him. "It's getting late." I wince at how emotionless his tone is.

Just a few seconds ago his eyes were full of life, joy, sarcasm. Now there's nothing. It's like I'm staring into the eyes of a corpse. I messed up big time. I watch as Eli quickly throws things into the basket. He didn't even bother to dump out the drinks. Oh, my gosh. I totally messed this all up.

The least I can do is help pick up what's left. As I bend down to help pick up the remainder of the items, Eli swats away my hand. Wounded, I set my jaw and march down the hill. Twigs and leaves crunch beneath my bare feet. One stabs my heel, making anger well up inside me. The forest closes in around me, engulfing me in darkness.

_So stupid. So, so, so stupid! _I curse myself mentally, looking around. Nothing looks familiar. I'm totally lost with no shoes and a boyfriend (if that's what he still his) who won't even acknowledge my existence! Miserable, I slump to the damp, cold earth beneath me. Me and my stupid mouth.

I will tears away as my eyes begin to sting. _I will not cry. Not over a boy. _I chastise. A loud _snap! _comes from right behind me. My heart pounds like a rabbit and I let out a full forced screamed. That creepy little girl from the movie is going to kill me!

The dark figure advances, grabbing me by the arms. I wail then plead for him or her to let me go. The person gives me a good shake. "Clare!"

I open my eyes, seeing who it is. "Eli?" All of my breath is expelled in a sigh of relief. This is why I don't watch horror films.

One look at Eli's eyes makes me wish that some crazy demonic little girl did find me. He just releases me and hands me my shoes without a word. I fight off the urge to shake him and beg him to say _something _to me. Instead, I look at my shoes. Focusing on something will make the tears go away. I don't bother to put my shoes on; they'll just get stuck in the mud.

We weave our way through the dense forest. A thick silence fills the air. I don't even try to make conversation, knowing they'll fall short. Finally the forest thins and I can see Morty. Shoving past the awkward body in front of me, I make my way to the hearse. "Open the back door." I say as Eli holds the front door open for me.

He doesn't even question it. Shutting the door, he moves around to the back of his trusted car. There was no way I was going to sit next to him. The forest could barely contain the tension. Never mind a confined space in the front of his car. I'll suffocate!

Holding my head high, I climb into the place where the dead were once kept. Eli doesn't even look at me as I slam the back door shut. Not that I hoped he would. Knowing he can no longer hear me, I lower my head into my hands and begin to sob for the rest of the hour.

Morty rolls to stop and the back door opens. Doing my best, I wipe my eyes and fix my hair. I don't want that heartless jerk to think he got to me. Squaring my shoulders, I climb out. "We're over then?" My voice is as hard as steel. Eli's silence is all the answer I need. "Fine."

As soon as I close the door to my house, I run upstairs and throw myself onto my bed. Part of me (the same delusional part of me that thought Eli was a murderer) thinks that Eli will burst into my room any minute, sit beside me, hold me, and tell me loves me too. I hold on to that small light of hope until I hear the hearse speed away. Darkness comes crashing around me and my heart aches. My body racks with uncontrollable sobs.

I don't know how long I was crying, but it was long enough to make my mom come in. She takes one look at me and her eyes widen as big as watermelons. "Clare!" She gasps. "What happened?"

I think about how I must look to her. Dirty, scratched legs, messed up hair, makeup smeared from crying. I wince at what must be going through her head. I remember when I told her what happened between KC and I. She wrapped me in the biggest Mom hug I've ever gotten and stroked my hair all night. I would kill for one of those right now. "Eli…b-b-broke…he-he br-broke up wit-wit-with me!" I blubber, throwing my head into my pillow.

"Oh, Clare-bear," empathy fills my mom's voice. She sits down next to me and rubs my back before pulling into the best Mom hug ever. I rest my head on her shoulder, letting her hum to me until my eyes grow heavy and the water works stop. I feel like a baby again, having to cling to my mother to help me fall asleep.

"Mom," I hiccup, voice still uneven from crying. "Boys suck."


	7. Chapter 7: Killed The Cat

**Thanks to everyone who, you know, liked this and stuff. :) It really makes me happppy. Eli's such a jerk, right? Oh, so I noticed that the adress thingy I gave for the vid kinda doesn't work. Look up xoAmberheadxo of you-know-where tube. It's the first video. (: I don't own anything. Please review. Love you allllll. -Liz.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Killed The Cat

It's been a few days since the break up. I've moved to a new table. A secluded part outside, covered in thick trees. No one can see me and I can't see _him_. I've just needed to be alone. Not under the judgmental eye of every Degrassi student around. By now, the break up is hot gossip. There are so many rumors flying around I can't even keep up. Everything from Eli abusing me to me being a cheater. Where do people even get these ideas from anyway?

He who shall not be named has yet to look at me or even breathe in my direction. Language Arts is so totally awkward. _He _is right in front of me. Just sitting there like a brick wall. I've tried everything to get his attention. Tapped his shoulder, shaken his chair, and called his name, you name it! But he will not turn around. It's like I'm Medusa and if he looks at me he'll become even stonier.

I can't just leave things the way they are now. My curiosity is piqued. I know guys are afraid to show their emotions, but they never just get all quiet and run away. Besides, we can still be friends, right? It's not all or nothing.

I look down at my sandwich with distaste. I haven't been hungry lately. Actually, nothing's been the same without _him _in my life. It's just like a giant gray blur. Since I've all ready forced myself through breakfast, I toss my sandwich to the side. "Clare…" Adam's voice is full of concern.

I feel bad for Adam. He's been going in between _him_ and me. It's like a joint custody child. Even though Adam is the only friend I have right now, I feel bad keeping him away from you-know-who. After all, they were friends first. Besides, I don't think you-know-who wants anything to do with me. Even if it's sharing friends.

Taking a deep breath, I look at Adam. It's not far to make him choose between the two of us. "Look, Adam," _How do I put this? _"I think maybe you need to be around someone more cheery." _That doesn't sound right…_

His head cocks to the side, eyebrow raised. "Eli? Cheery? Since when?"

I focus on the water bottle in my hand. Out of habit, I gnaw on my lower lip. There really is no good way to say _let's not be friends anymore_. "Look, all I'm trying to say is that, I'm not really in the mood to be around anyone right now. Especially someone who I know is close to…him. I don't know how else to put it." I give him an apologetic smile. "Sorry."

"C'mon, Clare," Adam scratches his head. His look is intent and a little confused. "You're my friend. If anything, YOU need me more than Eli." I wince at his name. Adam sighs. "See? Look, I'm not gonna ditch you because you're dealing with a break up."

"I just wanna be alone." I murmur, swigging my water. Which, I do. Like I said, I don't enjoy things as much as before. People annoy me and I barely wanna put in the effort to talk to someone when them being nice could just set me off. Besides, I'm too depressed to talk.

"You know, _HE _misses you too. Even if you think he doesn't. Maybe you should talk to him about it. But fine, Red. If you wanna be alone, I respect it. Just don't forget I got your back." Adam takes places something on the table between us before leaving. A red cylindrical tub with a white ring of ice at the bottom.

Picking it up, I can't help the smile that comes. Ben and Jerry's ice cream: Chocolate Therapy.

I wait outside of the door to the language art's room. I've been thinking about what Adam told me about you-know-who all day. I did notice that he has been unusually quiet. Just from glancing in the hall, Adam's doing all of the talking. I mean, usually they're fighting over each other to have their voices heard, but lately…

My heart leaps into my throat as I see them coming this way. Adam's waving his hands, animating whatever it is that they're talking about. I notice that you-know-who's mouth is glued shut. My stomach plummets as I look at him. As much as I kid myself, I still have so much feeling for that beautiful goth boy. Adam raises an eyebrow at me before slipping into the room.

I grab _his_ sleeve before you-know-who can do the same. _He_ becomes the stone man again, lips tight. _He_ glares at my hand before looking at me. Emotionless, cold, hard, uncharacteristic; It's all ways to describe his eyes. My shoulders square instantly. "We need to talk." I keep my words clipped and serious.

Shrugging me off, you-know-who cocks his head to the side. "Now? We really have t-"

"Now," I interrupt. I grab his shoulder and drag him outside. I remember the first time we skipped together. It was so different. Lightheartedly, we skipped school so I could work on my language arts. He had me scream at the top of my lungs to get some kind of emotion out. It worked really well. In fact, that was the first time I realized that I liked Eli.

Now we're skipping so I can make sense of what happened between us. Instead of an innocent little crush, I have deep feelings. And Eli does too, but they're on the other side of the emotional scale. After pushing him out of the door, I turn to him. "Adam says that you are miserable." I state.

Eli doesn't even do so much as blink. "Well, I'm not. We done here?" He makes an advance toward the door. I put my hand on his chest to stop him.

"No, we aren't. You can't hide from me. And you really can't just expect to let me drop it when you just freaked out like that!" I sigh as he keeps quiet. Removing my hand from his chest, I say ever so softly: "I think we can make this work, Eli."

He cocks his head back and lets out a sharp, cold laugh. "You don't get it, _do you? _I don't love you Clare! I don't even like you! You're pushy, annoying, and, quite frankly, a little flat in the important areas. It's no wonder KC cheated on you for Jenna. At least she puts out! But no. You waltz around in your little _I'm such a good Christian _routine." He looks me over and sneers. It's like I'm the scum of the earth and he found me within ten feet of him. "Please. Who do you think you're trying to fool? You're pathetic, Clare. There's nothing to work out."


	8. Chapter 8: Old Flame

**Sorry it took so long, guys. School and stuff. :) But I'm gonna write and it's a three day weekend so Whoop, whoop! :D I'm really happy for all of your support and everything. I can't stop smiling and getting all shocked that people actually like this. (: as always, Don't own Degrassi. Read and Review, pleeeeeeeeease. And again, sorry. Oh, yeah! When you upload stuff and it says that _days. what does that mean?**

* * *

Chapter 8: Old Flame.

I stand there, gaping like a fish. Eli doesn't even wait for my comeback (Okay, so he would have been waiting there all day for one, but still). He pushes past me, shoves actually, and evaporates into the building. My eyes grow wide, confused, as the words sink in. Unable to stare at the door any longer, I begin to walk. Away from him, away from the school, just away.

The streets, the trees, the people, they all blur before, not making sense. Nothing is making sense. How can Eli be acting this way? He's not…not such a heartless guy, I know that much. He'd defend Adam to no end. The way he kissed me…like he couldn't get enough. There was something there. There still his. How is he going to say that there isn't?

Maybe the better question is why. Why is Eli being such a…an asshole! Bringing up KC? Who does that? His words replay in my mind with so much venom I feel sick. _It's no wonder KC cheated on you with Jenna. A little flat in the important area. At least she puts out. _I find myself staring into the window of a shop.

An image of me, blurred with tears is standing there. Turning to the side, I wince. I really am flat. And look at how far down my skirt is. It doesn't even hug one curve. He's right. I'm hideous. The image begins to retreat, mouth popped open with sorrow.

A loud beep comes from the left. Turning, I see a truck speeding my way. My muscles seize up. A dear in headlights. Just when I think all is over, strong arms wrap around me, pulling me to the sidewalk. I look up and see eyes that I've been avoiding for so long. Big, brown puppy dog eyes.

"Jesus, Clare!" KC rakes his hand through his hair. He looks wild, bewildered, and a little drunk. His jaw is set in an angry fashion, but the lose way he's carrying himself makes me think he has had something to drink. I wish I could feel something. Even if it was the dizzying feeling of intoxication. Tearing my gaze away from KC, I look around for the bottle. "What are you doing?"

"I want to drink. Take a load off." I state. KC looks me over, realizing I'm dead serious. He shakes his head.

"That's not you, Clare-bear." I don't remember the last time a person from Degrassi has called me that. KC's voice is gentle, eyes gazing at me softly. Kindness fills his chocolate eyes. This is the KC I remember. My friend, my boyfriend, my KC.

"Oh, I know." Venom stirs in every word. "I'm a flat, annoying, over-bearing Christian girl who is just going to wear any boy down!" I throw my arms up. My eyes begin to sting. _Calm down Clare…_

"Eli said that?" KC's voice is incredulous, but with an edge that I don't really like. I nod miserably, wiping at my running nose. "He's an ass then, Clare. And he sure as hell isn't worth crying over."

I wave my hand dismissively. "Why are you out here drinking?" It's the first conversation starter that popped into my head. I'm eager to get Eli off my mind, and I think KC would be the right person to help me.

Sure, he cheated on me, but I'm way over that. At least KC told me about Jenna instead of keeping it secret. Unlike Eli, who lead me along for six months only to make my world crash around me. Anyway, KC and I can be friends again. What could go wrong? He has a girlfriend who he loves.

"Jenna and I broke up." _Oh…_


	9. Chapter 9: The moon

**Heeeeeeeeey, guys. (: Read and Review, as always. hahaha Umm...I have a threeee day weekend! Whoop! Go useless holidays! Lol. Oh, yeah! I don't own anything. Sadly. Dx**

* * *

Chapter 9: the moon.

Quickly, I cover the shock on my face. I wasn't expecting that. KC and Jenna were so…grossly cute in school together. Like, I thought they were the real deal. Together forever, in love, soul mates or whatever. But I guess I wouldn't really notice if they broke up, being so wrapped up in my own issues. Not to mention I wouldn't even really care if they did.

"Why?" I ask shyly, almost worried about his response. What if it was because he likes me still? Oh, gosh, that would be awkward. Not to mention it would ruin any chance I have of rekindling our friendship.

KC's hand goes to the back of his neck. His gaze flickers away from my face. "Um, too much stress in my life. I couldn't deal with Jenna's insane jealousy. Like, really? I couldn't even _look _at another girl without getting bitched out by her." I let go of a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Oh." I say stupidly. What am I going to say? _That's why you should have stayed with me_? I don't think so. I shift uncomfortably. "Well, let's go do something fun. It'll get our minds off whatever's going on." Friends hang out.

KC nods, grabbing the jacket I toss to him. "All right."

We go to the mall. Some guy in a blue hoodie is trying to make a move on the girl he's with. I laugh as KC makes a random conversation for them, and then laugh harder as he gets rejected. It sounds really awful, but the things KC is saying is making my stomach hurt. I can't remember the last time I actually laughed.

As we pass by Hot Topic, my stomach hurts for another reason. The memories flood back to me. Instantly, I make a grab for the chain around my neck. Eli took me here one day and let me rip on him about his need for eyeliner. We danced around the store and just had a blast. When songs came on that he knew, he would grab the nearest thing, pretending it was a microphone, and would sing at the top of his lungs. A crowd of people gathered around Eli and just cheered him on. Some people even threw money his way. With the money, he bought me a vampire fang necklace. I haven't taken it off since.

The affect Eli has on anyone is really weird. They flock to him. He has to oddest ability to make anyone laugh. A little boy was crying in the store during one of our dates. All Eli did was pass him and the boy stopped. He grabbed Eli's leg and said _We best friends, okay? _Eli grinned and nodded. The boy looked like his whole lifetime was made. As hard as he tries to be dark, Eli shines like the sun.

The smell of the store hits my nose before it's even in sight. Great, we're going to Hollister. We make our way into the store, passing a shirtless guy with a hot body. I can't help but remember how Eli's rock hard body felt when he held me. I'd shut my eyes to capture the memory, but Hollister is dark so I don't really need to. "I'm gonna get lost in here." I say.

In response, KC takes my hand. It was so sudden; I almost jumped out of my skin. My heart is pounding like a jack rabbits. _Friends can hold hands_, I reassure myself. _Jenna and Ali do all of the time. _But they're both girls, an evil part of me whispers. I turn cold at the realization. I need to think of a way to get my hand free without seeming rude.

As we pass some perfume, I unclasp our hands. I spray it and sniff, but I can't tell it apart from the regular Hollister stench. "At least the bottles cool." I giggle.

KC smiles at me and I blush at the look in his eyes. A song blasts from the store that I recognize. Setting the bottle down, I begin to sway and hum along. Soon, I'm dancing and singing with all my might. The people around me are laughing and cheering me on. It makes me feel happy. Someone grabs my arm and forces me to stop.

"Stop it, Clare. You're embarrassing me." KC hisses in my ear. A fake smile is plastered on his face. I wiggle my arm free and nod. Stupidity washes through me. I follow KC as he pushes his way through the crowd, no one looking pleased that I stopped.

A girl stops me, a broad smile on her round face. "Great dancing," She sounds like she means it. "I was about to join you."

I smile and say my thanks before taking a bow and following my friend. A round of cheers and applause comes from Hollister. I beam like the sun. "Clare, that was so rude!" KC snaps once we're in a quiet place in the mall.

I blink and skitter to a stop. "I was having fun. What's rude about that?" What the heck is his problem?

"You totally embarrassed me in there. What if there were kids from Degrassi there? You could've ruined my reputation!"

"Fine," I spin on my heels and stomp away. I got enough of that from Eli. No way am I taking it from KC now too. If Eli is the one who brings people in, then KC is definitely the moon. Dark, brooding, and always pushing people away.


	10. Chapter 10: Eli's pov

**Heeeeeeeeeeey, guys. (: This is Eli's p.o.v. I may continue with him for a while. maybe not though. (: Anyways, I want to thank everyone for the positive feedback. I feel so loved. :D Please keep reviewing. (: So, just thought I'd say it. I wanna be a writer when I grow up. Think I should be? lemme know! I don't own anything. /: Who else wishes they owned (or even knew) Eli? I know I doooo.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Eli's pov

Loud, angry music blears from my radio. The whole car shakes with each ballad of despondency. Each power cord drives me deeper into numbness. I can't handle my thoughts right now. Or rather trust them. They all lead me back to… The grip on my steering wheel tightens. _Stop. Thinking. About. It. _My jaw sets irately and I turn the music louder. _Please, _I beg, _take me to my numb state. I need it. _The music courses through me, sending a deadened wave of emotion over everything.

_Beautiful eyes…_ Beautiful eyes wide with alarm and dismay. They shattered like stain glass with every word I spoke. I had to say them. Had to push her away. The look on her face is one I'll never forget. Just like… My grip on the steering wheel turns deadly. _Why isn't the music working!_

My gaze turns to the empty seat next to me. Clare isn't there, but I can picture her there perfectly: the curls of her hair springing wildly against the window, blue eyes intently focusing on my face, a small curve to her seductive lips as she managed to say something snarky. It's like she's still right there, my beautiful girlfriend – er, EXgirlfriend. Then it begins to fade, too quickly. Her shape begins morphing into someone I'd almost forgotten about. Someone I don't want to remember.

I tear my gaze away from the seat, cranking the music to full volume. I'm like the emo gangster whose music makes people's houses shake. Not that parents' don't all ready complain about me. I mean, try showing up to someone's house with more makeup then their daughter wears. Aaaawkward. I focus on the lyrics and try not to find the meaning behind them. Besides, if I drift into my own thoughts any longer I'll lose my lead on Clare.

Okay, yeah, I'm _kinda_ stalking her right now. Okay, so, you can't kinda stalk someone. I'm just…observing her movements to make sure she has a safe journey. Hey! At least I'm not climbing in her window and watching her sleep. I shudder at the thought, thankful we're even close in age. Clare has been walking for at least three miles now. _She seems to have accomplished to numb state, _I think enviously.

I must have really done some damage because she doesn't even seem to know where she's going. We've passed her house, most of the stores in Degrassi, and now the Dot. Hatred and self-loathing knots in my stomach. God, I'm such an ass. But…if I'd been any easier on her, she would have kept trailing me. Then I wouldn't have been able to stay away from her.

I tense as she starts crossing a busy intersection. The cars speed past her, blaring their horns. She doesn't seem to notice. Like a sleep-walker, she places one foot daintily out onto the street. My heart is hammering like the beat of the drum in this song. A truck is coming full speed her way. She doesn't do so much as flinch. Holy shit! "C'mon, Clare. Move." I mumble, sending my urging thoughts her way.

Sadly, I haven't mastered that section of the "How to Be a True Goth" handbook yet. I jiggle Morty's handle, cursing myself for not getting the damned thing fixed. My eyes grow wide at the morose flashback. It's almost the exact same thing. The fight, the running away, the car; I can't have this happen again. "CLARE! DAMMIT, MOVE!" I scream, voice drowned out by the screams from my radio. I tug desperately on Morty's door. _Open, you damned thing!_

A hooded figure swoops into the street, reminding me of a super hero. He picks up the damsel in distress and takes her out of the wrath of the dragon (well, the semi-truck). The build, the floppy preppy boy hair, it's so familiar. It has to be KC. Heat sears my cheeks, leaving uselessness and foolishness in its path. Of course. Of course he would save her. Shaking my head, I drive away. She's in good hands now.

I look through the comic book store, adrenaline pumping. Pictures of men clad in tights stand on the covers in this "Yeah-I'm-cool-as-hell" pose. Their muscles bulge under the spandex and they have big grins on their faces. Behind them is a girl who is incredibly disproportionate (if you get what I'm saying) clutching her hands to her chest in awe. I can't help but roll my eyes and keep going. It's so corny.

A picture of a girl is on the next cover. Her eyes take up most of her face and she has a small mouth popped open with fear. My mind drifts to Clare's face in the headlights. Wincing, I fish my headphones out of my pocket. Unlike some people, I use music to escape life. Music and comics, I'm cool. I just find that the louder and angrier the music, the calmer and more distant I become. Hey, it's weird but it's not killing me.

Shaking my head, I scan to the next comic. I've read all of these before. I turn to the fat teen at the counter. His face is red with acne and his hair is slicked back, thinning into a rat tail. He has a mean scowl on his face like he'd rather be anywhere else, but we both know he loves it here. "Hey!" He jumps and drops the action figure he was messing with. "When are you getting a new shipment of comics?"

His face puckers into a scowl before looking over a sheet of paper. "We'll have them out by Friday." Impatience is thick in his voice. I roll my eyes and go back to looking.

Clare and KC have been in the mall for an hour now. What the hell could they be doing for so long? _Shopping, idiot, _some mental voice explains. I frown, angry. Well, of course they're shopping. That's not my problem. They're in there together. Couples go to the mall. _So do friends, stupid. _The voice speaks again. It sounds so much like…

Okay, I'm not jealous. Well, I'm super jealous. But I made a choice in giving Clare up. It's better for both of us. I need to keep that in mind. I repeat it as the seconds tick by, wearing on my patience. After thoroughly tearing the rack of comics apart, I make my way for the next, only to have Tubby stop me.

"Are you gonna buy something or not?" His voice is whiny and high pitched. He's scratching at a pimple on his chin. Wincing, he scratches it off, wiping at the small dab of blood. "'Cause you can't just stand around here all day." I hide a grimace as he inspects the blood before shrugging and wiping it on his pants. Gross.

I shrug. "Fine," I shove past him and go to the door, just as Clare bursts from the mall. Her eyes are red and she looks a mess. I fight the urge to go to her and hug her. What happened? I swear if he tried to do something with her…

I leave the store and go to Morty once Clare is down the street. I'm not going to stalk her. She seems, although distressed, pretty aware. As I curse Morty's door again, a hand grips my shoulder. Expecting it to be the fatty, I turn to mouth off. Only I get a mouth full of fist. The bitter, metallic taste of blood fills my mouth.

Prep boy wonder, or KC, is behind the fist. My eyes narrow as I pick him up by his collar. He looks highly pissed off. There's a wild fire brewing behind his eyes. "What the hell," I exclaim, shoving him into the back of the comic store. There really isn't a reason for him to be fighting me. And if this is because of what I said to Clare, it's none of his business.

KC swings again but I dodge, grabbing his fist. He looks shocked for a second before narrowing his eyes in anger. Guess I'm not getting an answer. I spit the blood that filled my mouth on his shoe. Throwing his fist away, I knee him in the gut. He lets out a moan of pain, clutching his stomach and falling to the ground.

Anger coils within me, like a snake ready to strike. I give the jock a second to get back up. Quick as lighting, he grabs my collar and throws me down. My back burns from the asphalt. He straddles my stomach and meets my face with a fury of punches. The angered snake hisses from somewhere within me. I'm so pumped with adrenaline, I can't feel the pain.

I get a good punch to KC's cheek. He falters for a second, giving me enough time to change positions. I clutch his leg and throw him to the ground as he rises. Picking up a trash can, KC throws it at me. I stumble back, tripping. He manages to get on me again, pinning me down. He throws punches at my side, each with more conviction than the last.

I manage to push him off and charge him against the wall. His head hits and I wince at the loud thud it makes. He slumps, a lifeless doll in my hands. Setting him down, I call the ambulance and give them his location before driving away. I look myself over in Morty's mirror. My lip and eye is starting swell and my side burns. Oh, yeah, I'm gonna look hot on Monday.


	11. Chapter 11: Soft Touch

**Guyyyyyyys, may I say that I hate school. (: But I love that song Caramell Dansen or whatever. Officially addicted. x) This story is nearing to close. this is Eli's p.o.v. The next will be Clare's with all the major drama and then like, two more chapters after that. (: Don't worry, I'll make more stories. As always, read and review. PLeeeease, I'd love more reviews. I don't own any of this. /: Anyway, let's see, OH YEAH! Tell me what you thought of the fight scene. And watch my friends video!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Simple touch.

So, here's how my weekend went. Friday: Basically beat the shit out of that asshole KC. I managed to get home safely before crawling into my basement and passing out. Saturday: I wake up with my face blown up like a blimp. My eye was swollen shut and my lip looked like I got stung by thirteen bees. It was gross. I spent the whole day icing myself down. Sunday (which is today): I'm sitting on the couch in my basement, ice on my side and face. I feel even shittier then yesterday. I can't even get out of bed. My side is bruised like a mother f***er. Who knew KC was actually that tough?

Killer is camped out on my stomach, curled up in a little fluff ball. My hand buries itself in the dog's soft fur. I begin to lose myself in the memory of how Clare's hair felt in my hand. It was soft, silky… I start, sitting up. Pain erupts from all over, making me intake a sharp breath. Killer glares at me and grumbles things to himself before hopping off my lap and padding away.

Ugh. I can't lie here any longer. If I think about Clare one more time I may kill myself. Painfully, I fish my cell phone out of my pocket and press 2 on speed dial. "Yo," Adam's voice sounds from the other end. I almost roll my eyes. No one says yo anymore.

"Hey," Each word is a pain to get out. I think maybe my ribs were bruised. "Wanna hang today?"

"I was just about to hit the gym…" Adam trails off, unsure. So, the gym's not really my thing. A bunch of dudes chugging down steroids and pumping out the extra testosterone on different machinery hardly seemed amusing. Well, I guess something worse than a juice head are the ones who go just to stand around and watch the girls work out in their yoga pants. That's just a disgrace. But I digress. (God, I sounded like Clare right there. _UGH! There I go again!)_

"I'll go!" I say eagerly, wincing as my lungs protest again the quick remark. I just want to get out of this damned confined space. Adam says a long, drawn out okay before hanging up. His faith in me is overwhelming. Now, here comes the hard part. Getting myself dressed and ready to go.

After the long, excruciating procedure of getting dressed, and a few dozen curses, I make it to the gym. Loud, energetic music blasts through the joint. Healthy snack machines and exercise equipment buzzes softly under the music. Muscle heads are pumping iron by the weights and girls are running the treadmill or working the bikes. I find it oh so convenient how the free weights are right behind the treadmills. But, who knows. Maybe, by some off chance, it has something to do with aligning chakras and obtaining spiritual enlightenment.

The walls are a piss colored yellow with blue and white tiled floors. It's an open space. Giant windows are placed in the front, letting clean light wash from the over head florescent lights. Inspirational posters cling to the walls. A little cat clinging to an umbrella is staring me in the face with the caption of "You Can Do It! Hang In There!" beneath it. Thanks cat, of course I will.

I'm sorry to say that Adam is, in fact, one of those slobbering fools. Rolling my eyes, I limp over to him. He's trying so hard to inconspicuously check out girls. It makes me chuckle. I slump down next to him, letting out a pained breath. Adam gives me the signature "'sup?" nod, eyes not leaving the girl.

"You're drooling." I say, wiping my sleeve on his mouth. His face twists in disgust, a faint pink kissing his cheeks.

"Dude," He moans, clearly embarrassed. The side of my mouth twitches up into a grin. "If I wanted to go out with my mom, I would have! Shouldn't you be a bro and rate these girls for me?"

I shrug and turn to the girls. They're all glistened in sweat with, well, uh, toned bodies. All of them have hair pulled into pony tails, swishing with each energetic step. There's just nothing special about them. "They're all twos or threes." _Compared to Clare, _I amend silently.

Adam cocks his head back, face full of disbelief. "Seriously? I think some of them are fine as hell." He hungry looks over the girls that flounce out of yoga class. A girl with a nose ring and blond highlighted hair winks at him before giggling and turning back to her friends. Adam beams brighter than fireworks. He turns to look at her ass. What a guy.

I roll my eyes, putting my hands on his shoulders. "Down there, boy."

Then he looks at me. I mean, really looks at me. His eyes widen and he lets out a string of curses. "What the hell happened? You look like someone pushed you down the stairs!"

"Close enough." I murmur disgustedly. "KC jumped me on Friday! I don't even know why! I mean, Clare stormed out of the mall and th-"

"Whoa, back up," Adam grins. "You stalked Clare?"

"No!" I say too quickly, my voice is too high pitched.

"Well, then how'd you know she was in the mall?" Touché, Adam. My eyes narrow at how right he is, but I'm not going to admit. No way in hell.

Heat creeps up the nape of my neck. "Um, well, I was going in the same direction as her. Ah, it was totally a mishap." I sigh at Adam's disbelieving look. Hell, I wouldn't blame him. Usually I'm a good liar, but that was pitiful. "Yeah, I stalked her. I had to make sure she got home safe and sound after I bitched her out like that." I wince as the memories flood back painfully.

Adam shrugs and nods. "It's cool. You're just looking after your lady. So, tell me more about this fight."

I delve into the story, detail for detail. Anger wells up in me for many reasons. One, KC got the best of me and landed a few punches. Two, he left me looking like _this_. Three, I still don't know why he even did it! Probably has something to do with Clare. It's gonna get annoying to have to deal with him. You know, if he beat me up after every rumor he heard, pretty sure I'd be dead. Well, one of us would be dead.

Adam is quiet for a minute, taking in the fight. He looks down and speaks softly. "What are you gonna do when Clare sees?"

Shit! I didn't think about that.

* * *

I didn't go to school Monday. I couldn't. My body hurt too badly and my eyes was still swollen. I spent the whole day on my couch, watching horror films, and daydreaming about Clare. How will she act when she sees me? What will her face look like? Will she even notice? What will she be wearing? How will her hair look? I can't stop thinking about her. I nearly drove myself insane with the want to call her. My innocent little angel, Clare.

After driving myself crazy for hours, I filled my house with the angriest music I could find and drowned myself with it. Oh, and since I'm such a good kid, I did some homework too. That's always fun.

I'm sitting in Morty's cab today (Tuesday) drumming my hands against the wheel. I can't bring myself to get out of the car. Or rather, face Clare. _Be brave, Eli. You did a good job of scaring her away last time._ Setting my jaw, I get out of my car. I bring the fire that constantly burns me to light.

As soon as I step into the building, Clare manages to find her. God, she's so beautiful. The curls in her hair, stunning, sad blue eyes, and that killer pouty lip; I'm going insane right now. Her mouth is popped open in shock and eyes widened in anger. Her hand flutters to my chin, cupping it ever so gently. Many emotions flow through me, but I reign them in, my face a mask of annoyance.

"Eli…" She breathes, as she can't believe I'm mortal. "Wha…how did this happen?"

My voice is hard, emotionless. "Is that really your business?" I hiss. This is killing me. Something flickers behind her eyes before her eyes narrow.

"I guess not." Clare says before dropping my chin and storming away. I can't help but watch her leave. Yeah, she's way better than all of those girls at the gym. She's my ten.


	12. Chapter 12: Anonymous

**Sorry this took so long, this chapter was boring to write. (: hahaha Oh well. So, thanks to Taruneek94 for commenting on my friends video! You're so sweet! Okay, guys, seriously, I know I bash hardcore music a lot from Clare's p.o.v. But I absolutely love it. lol Just thought I'd clarify. Does anyone like the book Pefect Chemistry? If so, look for my new story that I'll post when this is over called the Art of Love. (: As always, I don't own crap. ): AND PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Oh, yeah! Brownie points if you see the foreshadowing in this. *Hint* It has to do with the bottom.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Anonymous.

So, I don't sit at my shady seat in lunch all alone anymore. After about a day of publicly being friends with KC, my table has been flocked with a bunch of random of people I didn't know even went to Degrassi. Ali sits here and so does Jenna and occasionally Drew. Counting KC, that's four people. There are more people than that. There are ten more people at the table. On the ground are about twelve more people, just trying to be close to KC and the Wonder Squad. So much for being alone.

Jenna being here makes it all the more awkward. She sits on the opposite side of the table, all the way at the end. You'd think she wouldn't wanna sit with her ex and her ex best-friend, but there she is, everyday. She laughs along with everyone like nothing's happened. But, I keep finding her glaring at me. But there's something else in those blue eyes. A light in the back of them as if she's trying to tell me something. I try not to think about it. It's probably just paranoia.

They usually throw gossip like it's stats on a baseball card, each person trying to out-do each other. It makes me sick. If I sit here any longer, I think I'll get the IQ of a monkey. Are they all so shallow that they can't go seven seconds without trying to ruin someone's life? I hate to sound so…ungrateful. I love not being alone anymore, but I don't like talking about people. It just seems wrong and hurtful, even though they don't know. Usually, I try not to talk about anyone. You know, I'm a very neutral person.

Thankfully, today we're on a different subject. Degrassi is having a school dance! It's called Casino Night. I can't help but think about how much I want Eli to ask me. But I have as much of a chance of being asked by him as getting attacked by a polar bear on the walk home today. Which looks like happened to Eli. His lip and eye, jeez, it makes me wonder what happened. Only he won't tell me. It's "not my business". Ugh! I hate him sometimes.

"Earth to Clare," Ali exclaims, snapping in my face. I start, giving my juice box a squeeze. Apple juice lands on my lap. Her all ready big brown eyes are widened with eagerness. A smile plays on her face. "I was saying me, you, and Jenna should all get ready at your house!"

I turn to Jenna. She sets down her compact mirror and shrugs, hands running through her golden hair. I dap at the apple juice on my pants, looking for an excuse to not have to say no to her face. "Of course, sounds great!" I shock myself. I'm not in the mood to have people over my house.

Ali squeals with delight then goes back to making out with her boyfriend. Some burly guy claps me on the back, making drop my sandwich. (Did I mention no one eats here? With how much I've dropped it looks like I have no lunch left. So I guess I'm not eating either.) His hand is thick and meaty and he smells like Axe. Way too much Axe. "Hey," He whispers in my ear. I suppress a shudder. "You, me, the dance."

I choke back a laugh. Who asks people to the dance like that anymore? I can't help the healthy rush of color his question gives my cheeks. At least someone is paying attention to me. Sadly, he's not the one I want. Not even close. I have to decline. So I say: "While I'm flattered you'd ask-"

"Yo!" Some guy sitting on the table snarls. He was flirting it up with Jenna, who looked like she could care less. Something tells me she could. "That's KC's girl. Step away, man!"

As quickly as he came, the kid disappeared. Heat prickled in my ears. KC's girl? I don't think so. We're only friends. I look to KC, silently willing him to clarify the mix up. Instead he glares in the beefy guy's direction and growls something about leaving his girl alone. I can't find the courage to tell him that there's nothing between us though. I won't embarrass him in front of his friends. We'll talk later.

* * *

We're walking down the halls of Degrassi. People part like the red sea as we pass by. Their eyes are full of adoration and awe. KC's arm is draped around my shoulder. Yeah, I still haven't gotten around to telling him that we aren't going out. I'm trying to find the right time, but we're never alone. He's surrounded by one of his so-called friends constantly. Not to mention he hasn't even asked me to the dance yet! He can't just assume that I'll want to go with him.

I remember when I used to be leaning against my locker, watching KC and his band of merry men pass by. I never wanted to be a part of it, but not that I am, it is kinda fun. Attention is always fun, especially when people don't pick you apart for what you wear. Rather, they copy it. I can't tell you how many people are wearing less slutty clothes. It's a miracle.

KC's walking with a slight limp and is a little more distant than before. Not emotionally distant like Eli, but more physically. He's keeping me at arms length. I send him a worried glance, searching his face. A faint, purplish spot is on his cheek followed by yellowish spots on his jaw. My eyes widen, concerned. "How did you get so bruised?" I whisper.

Warm eyes flicker down to my face. My stomach gets kind of sick. Not in the good butterflies-in-my-tummy kind of way. More like I-just-ate-something-freezing-cold-and-a-week-past-expiration. He gives me a smile and shrugs. "Football practice."

I curse myself mentally. Of course that's what it's from. It has nothing to do with Eli. "Well, stop playing so hard. I don't want my friend hurt." I smile. Okay, so it wasn't the most subtle way to put it, but it doesn't look like KC got the hint anyway. He muttered something like "Not for long" and kept moving.

* * *

After school, I go to my locker. I spin the dial on my lock and run through what homework I need for the weekend. I don't have math, but I do have an English paper to write. I also have to do a lab for science. Not to mention I need to raid my closet again for a dress for tonight. Actually, KC never asked me. And sadly, neither did Eli. I think I'm just going KC anyway. As a friend, of course. I don't want to give him the wrong impression.

Besides, I'm still bitter about this stupid breakup. I know Eli is being a huge jerk and that I should be totally focused on hating him forever, but I want us to work it out. I do. I think we can. It wasn't like we were just two people having a fling. We got serious and had heart-to-hearts. I've told him things I've never told anyone before. And when I touched him, asking about the cut, his eyes softened. He softened. I think he wanted to tell me something.

Being so consumed in my thoughts of homework and other things, I barely notice a card the slipped out of my locker. Bending down, I know it to be a card for the Casino Night dance. The Ace of Hearts was slipped into my locker. I shrug, picking it up. Well, it has to be from KC, right? His way of asking me to the dance. As I raise my head to stand, another card lands on my face. This one is the Ace of Spades.

So, I was anonymously asked to the dance by two guys. Oh, boy.


	13. Chapter 13: Eli

**I meant for this to be a short chapter, but my mind kinda ran away with this idea. (: It's longer than the last one, I think, which is good. I was feeling kinda low today and writing totally made me feel better, hhahaha. All my little fans rock. (: Anyway, as always, read and review. And I don't own anything. D:**

_**oh! If you want a sneak peak at my new fanfiction for Perfect Chemistry, say it in the review. :) :) :)**_

* * *

Chapter 13: Eli's pov.

So, I gave Clare a card to the dance. I couldn't do it to her face so I shoved it into her locker. I hoped she'd know it was from me, so I didn't include a dorky love letter. We both know that isn't my style. I clung to thoughts of her as I made my way down the darkened streets. It was the darkest I've seen it get for a while. And I was only 5:45.

Her curly, orange hair that crowned her face perfectly. The sad tilt to her bright blue eyes. The way she sucked on her lower when she was thinking or when she was angry. How heart flares in the pale cheeks when she's embarrassed. Her skin feels like porcelain against my rough fingers.

I shut my eyes, recalling the most vivid memory of my angel. I rub my fingers together, aching to feel her hair in them. The smooth, silkiness to it. It's like satin. My body aches with longing, just wanting to be near her. To have her give me one of the quick smiles that makes me think that there is some good in the world. I want to crush her against me and protect her from everyone. Which is exactly why I'm coming here.

I know where I am going. I've been here a few times in the past few weeks. There was a lot I didn't know about and they were willing to help me. Being a human teenager, I was all too eager to learn more about what was going on. Gossip is one thing that links everyone together. Besides, I had a right to know, since I need to protect Clare. I knew something was off, but hell.

At first I went to just find out what was going on. I swear I came in with guns blazing. If this person didn't tell me what I needed to know when I needed to know it, they would be as good as dead. They were actually excited to explain what was happening. Apparently, they were as desperate to tell as I was to hear. It started off kind of creepy and then got worse. My stomach chilled with some of the stories. But it was worse when their secret really came out. I couldn't stop staring. How can someone be so messed up?

A tall, wooden building stood tall. It was placed directly in front of a forest and next to a shrub filled ditch. Even if they finished the thing, it wasn't going to sell. It was a replica of the other buildings in the development. Only instead of the glossy tan siding and perfect windows, it was bare with bashed in windows. The workers tried to build it but it kept getting flooded so they foolishly left it alone. There are many things in there. Pentagrams, graffiti, left over alcohol bottles, the works. It's Degrassi's teen hide out. I swear the government just hands us these things.

The building is creepy enough in the day, never knowing what's hiding around every corner. You feel closed in in the emptiness. I know it sounds paranoid, but have you ever been in an abandoned house? I have, not to mention I've watched more horror movies than anyone I know. You'd have to be insane to not find this place even the least beat unnerving. But it's child's play compared to how it is in the pitch black. An eerie, unsettling feeling tingles my spine like ice. I shudder. Now I really have no idea if someone's following me. And I'm shit out of luck if they are. I forgot to bring anything to defend myself. Actually, it wouldn't fit in my pants pockets.

No, I'm not wearing skinny jeans, but I'm not wearing my usual bleached, torn, worn-out jeans either. I'm actually wearing business-casual slacks. I managed to pick out my best shirt, which is red, and a tie that matches, a black one. I went through my dad's stuff and found a pair of his black khakis. I look unlike me, but at the same time, I look less like everyone at school. I want to impress Clare when I see her. I want to get nice and fancy so she really knows how sorry I am.

Man, I'm so sorry. I wish I could take back every word I've said to her. I wasn't thinking straight. I was just caught up in my own emotions I didn't think about anyone else. Especially the one girl that I really love. And now I might lose. Another shudder ripples throw me. I scan the area, turning to look quickly.

Damn, it is dark in here. I shuffle, feeling around like a blind man. I could only imagine how foolish I look groping the darkness for objects. But I knew no one else could see me either. My hands met a round, plush object. Thankfully, I sink into the chair. The note felt like a giant weight on my leg. "Come to 130 Maple Street. The abandoned house. Six o'clock. We need to talk." Is what it said. A thousand things ran through my mind. Was I too late?

I need to get to the dance, but what if this went all wrong? What if someone figured us out? I nervously picked at the polish on my nails. There's so much riding on this night, none of us can screw up. The smallest miscalculation would set everything a flame and it would be disastrous. Something sounds from the darkness. It is something familiar. An out of sort scraping against the dirt of the floor. Shoes. It had to be.

"What's going on? We usually meet when it's lighter." I ask, trying to keep my voice conversational. But there's an unmistakable uneasy edge in my voice that gives away how scared I am.

"There's been a change of plans, Eli. Someone else asked her too." Heat was crashes against my back. They were closer to me than I thought. So close that their warm breath tickled the back of my neck. Each caress of the sticky air made my heart pound faster.

I swallowed, my mouth growing dry. _Someone else asked her? _But that was the whole plan. Shit! This isn't supposed to be how it works. I _NEED _her to go with me. Not to mention that now I have a new threat in my quest of love for her. I shake my head, trying to shove the jealousy in me back. But I know it won't be any help. The thought of Clare in another man's arms is unbearable. I can hardly keep a straight face when I see her and KC in the hall. The way he touches her, so intimately. Ugh, I wanna rip his throat out.

I can't lie though, my curiosity has been piqued. Who else asked Clare? Did they leave a note for her? Did she all ready say yes? I wonder if she'll match them.

_Them? _I think about my wording for a second. No. It's not a _them_. I know who it is. It's a _him_. A seriously messed up _him_. KC. I should have known from the beginning he'd be a coward and ask out Clare some secret way. He seriously can't take rejection well. Then again, I didn't leave Clare a note. So I'm just as much as a coward as he is. Unless, he did leave a note and she told him no.

The desert in my mouth grows hotter and heavier. Sand seeps into every crack of my mouth, making it bone dry. I try to swallow, but tongue is actually buried under the weight of the sand. If Clare has rejected him all ready, this will all be for naught. Our whole plan, all the meticulous planning, down in flames. But what's worse is what he'd do to my angel. My mind swirls with what he'd do to her. Something tells me he won't be too nice about any of this.

"What are we going to do?" I answer finally. My voice is thin and wispy. It could easily get carried away from their ears with a gentle breeze. Even easier than a sheet of whisper the plan in my ear, making me groan, but I relax also. Nothing bad has happened to Clare. She doesn't know. Which means she's safe.

For now.

And as long as I have a say in this, she'll stay safe.


	14. Chapter 14: Clare

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey, guys. I had my Homecoming last night! I was awesome! I stanky Legged. (: lol Anyway, here's a sneak preview of Art Of Love. (: It's about Alex and Brittany's son. (: Please read and review on both things. hahaha Oh, I don't own either things. Though I really wish I did. Alex is soooooo sexy and so is Eli. Oh! And I apologize for this being so short.**

Before I know it, I'm getting pressed against the cool metal of the cop car. "Hey, Paco," a gruff voice says in my ear. Man, if I had a dime every time I heard this voice, I would be set for college. Officer Dave and I go waaaay back. I think I first met the guy when I was thirteen. He has a big stomach and some kinda freakish facial hair. He looks like somethin' outta a cartoon, I swear. He has some bushy ass eyebrows and a goatee that covers his lips.

I cast a grin over my shoulder. "_Tarde, Oficial _Dan. What brings you out so late?" He shoves me harder against the car, muttering about how much of a smart ass I am. I pretend it has the undercurrent of affection. After passing the breathalyzer, I get shoved into the back of the car. I try to get comfortable, but it's hard when the back reeks of piss. "You ever wash this damned thing?"

Behind those wild 'brows, _Oficial _Dan meets me eyes in the mirror with a glare. I think. "It keeps kids from wanting to get stuck in this mess again." His voice reminds me of what a bear would sound like. Deep, rumbling. I'm sure back in the day it was forceful. Today it makes me laugh.

"_S__í,_ it works so well on me." I smirk. He rolls his eyes and barks for me to shut up. I love you too, Dan. He switches on the radio and turns to country. My Latino roots are shaking as the "yokel" cries out about having someone taken from them. Groaning, I lean my head against the seat. When is this ride over?

* * *

Chapter 14: Clare's pov.

"What are you wearing?" Ali asks as I come down from my room. I feel heat prickle my skin under her careful eye. Jenna and Ali are both wearing beautiful dresses, but they aren't my style. It's a little too little fabric for me. So, here I am, wearing a longish dress and leggings. If anything, I should have worn some killer dress to make Eli jealous. But I feel like he's the only one I want to share my body with. Even if it's just gawking at me.

Speaking of Eli, I hope she gave me one of the cards. I have a feeling he did, but I'm trying to not let myself get too hopeful. If it wasn't him, then I think my whole world would crumble around me. I've been limping along so far, but I keep feeding myself with the hope that Eli and I will get together again. Today my hope is raised as high as I dare let it.

I shrug at Ali, lowering my eyes. "My dress for the dance." It ends like a question. Ali throws her hands in the air and goes back to trying to make her boobs look bigger.

Jenna lets out a cold laugh and goes back to putting her makeup on. I roll my eyes and sit down at the next vanity. I seriously don't get what her problem is. I've never done anything to her. Okay, so maybe I called her a slut once, but that was when she was trying to steal KC from me. It doesn't take long for me to finish putting my outfit together. A quick smear of eyeliner, a dab of mascara, and some clear gloss does the trick for me.

I look myself over and shrug. I don't look like I'm trying to please anyone, but I'm bummy looking either. After freshening up my curls, stick a little bow thing in there. It matches.

A familiar purr comes from outside. My heart leaps into my chest, making it hard to breathe. Eli really did ask me! As slowly as I can, I make my way to the door. Eli's standing there, dark hair drooping over his eyes. My heart does a pathetic squeeze. "What are doing here?" Do I sound breathless?

Something burns behind his eyes but he smiles that lopsided smile at me. "Hey, Red." How long has it been since he's called me that? Oh, I've missed him so much. "I'm here to pick up my date."

I smile. "Eli, I'd-"

Jenna comes from behind me. She smiles wildly and hugs Eli, pecking his cheek. I must look confused because Jenna gives me wicked sneer. "You didn't think he meant _you _did you?" She throws her head back and laughs a cold, hard laugh.

Tears sting the back of my ears. He's going with Jenna. Of course. I straighten myself, in a quick attempt to not look pathetic. "No," My voice is flat. "I just didn't think he'd ask you."

But isn't that exactly what I should have thought? The beautiful, blond temptress has been freed from the clutches of KC. Every boy is snapping at the chance to get her and have her as their own. He told me that he ended our relationship for the same reason. He wants someone who'll have sex. Well, he has her. "Have fun at the dance." I sound close to tears.

I watch as they leave. Another boy stolen from me by the golden-haired wonder.


	15. Chapter 15: Casino Night

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey, guys. (: I hope you like this. I do. Although, I don't like what I have to make Clare. I know it's probably gonna be a little confusing, but all of the lose ties will come together in the very end. (: I have a new Eclare story that I'm going to start soon. (: Look around for it. (: Read and review, of course. They make my day. And of course, I don't own any of the characters or blah, blah, blah.**

* * *

Chapter 14: Casino Night.

I'm trying to not let what just happened get to me. It's not going to ruin my night. If he wants to be with Jenna over something as shallow as sex, then more power to him. It's really all that's on guys' minds, isn't it? You know what? He's just pathetic then. I try to tell myself that, but another part of me whispers that I do need him; that I'd rather him be here now than with Jenna. My heart breaks with these conflicting emotions. Quickly, I try to mend the shriveled pieces of my heart back together before any more emotion come through. He's just a guy. I don't need him. Let's leave it at that.

"Well," says Ali, hands on her hips. "Wasn't that bitchy. Nice seeing you too, Jenna, you fat ass! Maybe you should walk instead!" She yells from the doorway, flipping off Morty. I giggle, a bit hysterically. It sounds off. If Ali hears it, she doesn't call attention to it. "God, can you believe how stuck up she is? I mean, really? I was nice enough to invite her here and she ditches on us for – what? – a boy? Unbelievable."

Ali continues to apply her lip gloss. Every inch of her lips is fully coated with at least three layers of gloss. She puckers her lips then rubs then together then pops them. Another little bubble of laughter swells inside me. I know it's because of Eli, but I can't stop laughing. He's turned me into an emotional wreck. Ali gives me a sour look then laughs also. "Hush!" She finally says, smacking me with her purse.

Finally, we get to the school. The windows change from pink to blue to green and you can hear the music seeping from the door. The windows pulse with each throb of the bass. As the song changes, I can tell it's the most over played song on the radio by everyone screaming in delight. I try not to think about how Jenna's probably forcing Eli to dance right at this moment. How the look on his face is deep contempt. The way he'll roll his green eyes and tighten his mouth at the thought of having to do something so…main stream. A lump of emotions rise in my throat.

Drew meets Ali at the front door, a big grin across his face. Ali lets out a squeal of excitement and rushes over to him. They hug for a while and then begin to make out. I stand there totally awkward. Is this how Adam felt when he hung with me and Eli?

The bare mention of Adam's name is enough to make me feel depressed. I miss him so much. He was seriously the perfect best friend. Now that I'm thinking slightly more clearly than before, I can't help but yell at myself. I was being so ridiculous. Why would I have dumped him like that because I got in a fight with Eli? It wasn't Adam's fault. Hmm. I wonder if he's here. Probably. He'd love to show off his "mad poker skills". I miss Adam so much. I'm going to make up with him as soon as possible.

I'm about to ask Drew if his brother is here when the couple breaks for air. Drew smiles at me, wiping the lip gloss from his face. He's panting like a dog in heat. "Someone's looking for you." I raise an eyebrow. My eyes follow where he jerked his chin. The parking lot? It's kind of dark out there.

Drawing a deep breath, I head for the lot. A figure peels out of the shadows before me. My heart does an uneasy throb. Eli? The answer is no. It's KC. He has a huge smile on his face. Wrapping me in a hug, he kisses me. On the mouth. My first reaction is shock, then confusion. Why is he kissing me? More importantly, why do I feel so icky about it?

"KC," I pull away.

"I knew you'd show up. Sorry, I was going to ask but, I didn't see you the rest of the day. Besides, I was kinda nervous. But then I saw that kid put one in your locker and I thought you'd pick him. Well, only for a second. I'm so much better and now I'm so glad you see that." He keeps babbling on and on about how wonderful we'll be together. I tune out, but something is sticking in my mind. He thinks I'm going to the dance as his date and he knows the other kid who asked me out. Okay, so, that's two thoughts. But I'm not really thinking clearly. I was just kissed by my ex who I have no feeling for, Eli's at the dance with Jenna, and I need to know how to let KC down gently.

"KC!" I say again, more forcefully. He stops going on and on about himself and looks at me. His puppy dog eyes are alight with joy. It's like the foster dog in him got adopted. I sigh inwardly. So, maybe I won't let him know that I had no idea that he sent me the card. Not to mention I do not want to be with him, at all. That ship has sailed. After another collective breath, I smile. "I'm happy too. Which card is yours?"

"Ace of Spades," he says. I nod and swiftly tuck the Ace of Hearts into my back pocket. I know the Ace of Spades has some meaning, but I can't remember it right now. Shrugging, I link arms with KC. If I'm going to get him to tell me who else put the note in my locker, I'll need to play nice.

* * *

It looks like they demolished the gym and flew in a real Vegas casino, just plopping it in the old gym's space. There are red fabrics draping the walls, slot machines, and poker tables. Not to mention a dance floor and a DJ. The slots ring under the DJ's music. There are also little tables in front of cardboard dinner looking things. They look like high-end restaurants with goofy themes that I could never afford in my life. My eyes grow, taking everything in. This looks nothing like our usual gym.

KC tugs on my hand and leads me over to a table. I hand him my shrug as he offers to take it. We claim a spot in the back of the gym in front of a – what's supposed to be – a swanky steak house. I imagine that there are people in there and hear the clanking of plates. It's so real looking.

A high laugh sends me shuddering. Jenna comes over with Eli's arm hooked around her waist. A stab of jealousy shocks my heart. That should be me. I keep my face neutral and relax against KC's side. His arm is draped around my shoulder. Eli's eyes flicker from his arm to my face. He begins searching me, eyes narrowed. _What are you doing, Clare? _His expression screams.

"Oh," Jenna gives me an award winning smile. It would work, if I (1) wasn't a girl and (2) didn't know how much of a bitch she can be. But I do and I am, so it doesn't. Tough for her. She can find someone else to try and manipulate. "I thought we would be alone back here." She pouts, resting her hand on Eli's chest. She makes small circles and looks at him through her lashes. "Do you wanna just stay here with Clare and KC?"

"Sure," he shrugs. She gives a frown. That wasn't what she wanted him to say. Why _did _he say it anyway? With a huff, Jenna crosses her arms across her chest. She looks like a four year old having a melt-down. Eli doesn't do so much as blink. His eyes are locked on KC's arm.

"Um, who said you could?" I say, my voice tight. _Get your hands off of my man. _Eli's eyes land on me. I give him my best glare. "Sorry, but I don't like either of you much." I know it's rude, but it's true. One of them dumped me and the other likes my sloppy seconds! They must be insane if they think I'll let them sit at my table and ruin my night.

"C'mon, Clare," KC's voice is soft in my ear. "We won't even be back here at all the whole night. Let them stay there." He kisses my ear and I manage a smile. So, maybe I won't need Jenna near me for this night to be bad.

I sigh and shrug, giving in. Jenna does a little cheer and puts her stuff down next to mine. Eli flops down on the other side of her. Were I sitting, we'd be directly across from each other. I'd get to look at him all night. As if he knows what I'm thinking, his mouth tugs at the corner and he raises an eyebrow. Although he didn't say anything, I know exactly what he's thinking: _come on, Clare. Kiss me. I dare you._

Cheeks aflame, I turn back to KC. We head to the dance floor. Some new-age techno music is blasting and I begin to dance to the beat. It's catchy. KC grabs keeps his hands on me at all times. They're on my shoulders, down my arms, the small of my back, and lower. I have to stay calm and pretend I enjoy it. I _need _to know who else asked me to the dance.

"KC, hon," I try to make my voice sound sexy, like Jenna's. I peer at him through my lashes and give him a slow, dangerous smile. He looks like he's enjoying this. I place my hand on his chest, trying to recall what Jenna did.

"Can you tell me who else asked me to the dance?" I purr. Leaning close, I bring my lips to his neck then to his ear. KC's grip tightens on me, a small groan sounding from low in throat. I fight back a giggle. I haven't even kissed him. "They didn't leave a note either. I'm just so curious."

"You mean you don't know?" He sounds dazed and breathless. He's breathing in short, loud breathes. I shake my head, keeping up my act. I reluctantly nibble on his earlobe.

"Could you tell me?" I use the sexiest voice I can muster. God, I didn't expect it to be so easy. I feel a great sense of victory arise within me. He's going to tell me, I just need to push him a little farther. I run my fingers through his hair, letting my lips brush against his neck.

"Eli." He breathes.


	16. Chapter 16: Lock Down

**I am so sorry this took so long, guys. But it took forever to write and my weekend was busy between homework and Halloween! :D I hope everyone had a wonderful Halloween. Mine was fun. But I'm sick of candy all ready. xD Anywhoooo, I don't own anything. I'm working on owning Eli. And read and review! 3 I love you guys.**

* * *

Chapter 16: Lock Down

I stop kissing him instantly. Eli? Eli asked me to the dance? Then what the hell was he doing with Jenna! Why weren't we in the back corner of the gym being "alone"? What is going on? Then it hits me. I mean really hits me. Excitement knots itself deep in my stomach. Eli asked me to the dance. That means he still must have some kind of feelings for me. So, why was he pretending to hate me?

I must have been quiet for a long time because KC's voice breaks through my thoughts. "Clare-bear, are you okay?" His voice is soft, kind, but it's not Eli's voice.

Swallowing back all of these emotions, I nod. "Can you get me something to drink?"

As soon as KC leaves, I go over to the table. Eli and Jenna have their heads bent in some kind of intimate conversation. Colors fly across her face in blues, purples, and greens. Eli's lips are pressed in a thin line. He's definitely not happy. Jenna's back straightens and you can hear an excited squeal from over the music. Eli shakes his head at whatever she says. With a delicate shrug, Jenna gets up and goes over to the dance floor. Sighing, he runs his hand through his hair then looks directly at me.

Our eyes meet. I freeze but a warm, fuzzy feeling tingles my skin. His eye brow is cocked, a ghost of a grin on his face. He ushers to the empty seat next to him. _Gonna have a seat? _It says. Blushing bright red, I nod and sit down in Jenna's seat. It's still warm. Unable to look at Eli any longer, I look down and ring a napkin in my hand.

"I-I know you asked me to the dance." I sound faint but hopeful. My stomach is a ball of nervous knots. I gnaw on my lip, trying to ease my mounting tension. He doesn't say anything. I sneak a peek at my ex. He looks cold. Before he opens his mouth to say something cold I say: "KC saw you put the card in my locker."

His mouth shuts and he leans back in his chair. I slip the card out of my pocket and slide it over to him. He looks at it for a long time before taking it. "If you asked me, I would have accepted. I don't…I mean…I don't understand, Eli. If you asked me, then why are you here with Jenna?"

Eli leans against the table, pinching the bridge of his nose. I know this habit of his. He's grounding himself. I count to ten mentally along with him. When we reach ten, his turns his green eyes on me. "Clare…I'm so sorry for the way I've been acting." His voice is soft and desperate. He takes my hands gently in his and looks at me. I nod, telling him it's okay. "I want to be with you again so, so badly. I didn't mean anything I said to you. I was just nervous and scared that one day you'd wake up and realize I'm not the right guy for you."

Emotion clogs my throat. This is the moment I've been waiting for for so long. In fact, I've dreamt of him saying this to me since he yelled at me. But I can't get a single word out. It's like someone's holding my vocal cords. They won't meet and make a noise. Eli's eyes lower to our hands self-consciously. Oh, God. He thinks I don't forgive him.

I clear my throat. Slipping my hand out of his, I cup his chin, forcing him to look at me. He looks everywhere but my face. "Eli?" I whisper, voice hoarse with emotions. His eyes meet mine, full of hope. I give his hand a good squeeze. "Oh, Eli, you have no idea. I-I feel-"

"Clare," there is a deadly undercurrent the way KC says his name. His hand is clamped on my shoulder with a vice grip. I bite my lip as his nails bite my flesh. Looking at KC, my stomach plummets. There's a dead calm surrounding him. "Can we talk?"

Before I respond, he pulls me from my chair and into the janitor's closet. My heart pounds against my chest, louder than thunder in my ears. I know I shouldn't be scared, but I am freaking terrified! There isn't a little shelter dog in his eyes anymore. There's a pit-bull who's been beaten one too many times.

"What were you and him talking about, Clare?" His voice is low, dangerous. A shudder passes through me. This isn't the KC I know. This isn't the sweet boy who I helped get through a tough time. This is someone who could do some serious damage if he was given the motive. And I think I just gave it to him.

"Nothing," I say too quickly. I make a run for the door, only have him grab my arm. He squeezes it, hard. My whole arm throbs and an abnormal warmth spreads through it. As he spins me to face him, I fling my leg to his personal area. Sucking in a breath, KC sinks to his feet. I flee, taking his weakness as my chance to run.

What the hell is going on with him! I talked to Eli! He should be happy for me! But he's acting like I just ran up and cheated on him for the devil. I stop dead in my tracks, the realization knocking the breath out of me. That is what he thinks. Oh, my God. He thought we were together. That this was a date. Oh, my God. Oh, my God. Oh, my God.

That's why he's freaking out. He doesn't want me with Eli! He wants me with him! And not in a friendly way. I just thought he had a frog in his throat or was shy or something when people commented on us being together. I thought maybe he didn't want to embarrass me in case I liked him. He probably told them we were going out! I can't believe I didn't realize before.

My knees lock, heart hammering. Lean against the locker, catching my breath. Blood is rushing in my ears. This is all too much for me. I need time to process what's happening. Someone touches my arm, causing me to scream at the top of my lungs. They take me in there arms, giving me a solid shake. "Clare! It's me!"

Relief washes through me, making me limp. I'm pulled against Eli's chest. He makes calm, circling motions on my back, gently hushing me. I cry. I cry because KC scared the crap out of me. I cry because I've never been so confused in my life. But I mostly cry because Eli has his arms around me and it's like being at home. My world is back in order. The universe is back on track. Everything is forgotten except how much I love Eli. How much I want him. How much I need him.

"Shh, Clare, shh," He whispers, tightening his hold on me. I feel every muscle on his body. It's tense with worry. "Everything's okay. I'm here. No one can hurt you." I nod, my soul trusting Eli more than the logical part of my mind. It keeps screaming danger. "Clare," His voice gets considerably softer. It almost is like he's shy or nervous about something. "I-I…I lo-"

I wait, eager to hear what he has to say. He stops and gives me a small smile. Mentally, I urge him on. Minus what just happened with KC, this is what I've been waiting to hear him say for so long. The little flame of hope I kept burning turns into a raging fire. _Come on, Eli. Just say it._

He opens his mouth for try number two but the words that come out aren't his own.

"Well, isn't this cute." KC spits, voice full of venom. I imagine a full sneer on his demented face. In a moment of pure hysteria, I faintly hear a ravenous dog snarling and snapping. Eli pushes me behind him. I poke my head out over his shoulder, looking at my old boyfriend. His nose is scrunched and he's eying Eli like it's a stray trying to mate with his purebred.

"Run, Clare." Those green eyes on locked on KC's face with a great measure of deadly intent. His voice is low and urgent. I can't bring myself to move though. My legs are like led. But that's not the reason I'm not leaving. If Eli's fighting, so am I. I want to be where he is.

"I'm not leaving you, Eli." I take a deep breath, grounding myself. I remember taking a karate class when I was little. My mom forced Darcy and I to take it after some guy stalked her. I didn't think it would actually come in handy, until now.

Mr. Stibi's calm, wise voice is in the back of my mind, reminding me how to keep a good core stance. The perfect stance is keeping your feet shoulder with apart. One arm raised to protect your face; the other kept loose for a swing at your opponent. I mock the movements, ready for a fight.

KC lets out a shrill, maniacal laugh. It causes a shudder to rock me to the core. He's seriously insane. "Isn't this the cutest thing ever? Eli, you need your wittle giwlfwiend to protect you from me?" He glares at me as he says girlfriend. I swallow, but keep my look tough. _If looks could kill…_I would be on the ground right now, dead cold. "You're pathetic, Freak. I'm gonna beat your ass all over again."

All over again?

My heart gives a squeeze. Eli's cut lip. _KC _did that to him? When? _How? _Why would he hurt Eli randomly? Oh, my God. KC really is a nut job! Eli gives KC a death glare then turns his look to me. It's pleading me to leave. I stare at him long and hard, jerking my head to corridor quickly. _Come with me. _After a little fight, Eli gives in.

"You didn't beat the shit out of me, Big Ape. I kicked your ass you know it. Why'd you do it? Because no matter what, you know Clare loves me more than she loves you? No, more like Clare likes ANYONE more than she likes you." Eli grins at KC. KC looks super pissed.

"You're no good for Clare and you know it. So stop trying to be the good guy here. Think about your ex." A big, cocky grin is on KC's face. Eli tenses beside me, his breathing completely stopped. KC walks toward us lazily, as we were all just the best of friends. "What was her name again? Jewels? Jillian? Julie?"

"Julia," Eli's voice is thin, controlled. His eyes are filled to the brim with an unreadable emotion. It goes too deep for me to comprehend. KC takes Eli's pause as a chance to get closer. "But it isn't my fault. What you did to Jenna was."

KC stops and jerks back. It's like Eli's words have slapped him. His mouth twists into frown, hands tense. A vein in his forehead throbs. Eli takes this chance to grab my arm and begin running. It takes me a minute to get the proper footing, but soon I'm in pace with Eli.

The hall stretches before us like a strip in a cartoon. No matter how far we run, we aren't getting any closer. KC's screams ricochet off the walls, crashing all around me. I'm not going back to him. No way. I want nothing more than to get the heck out of here.

I think of the fight him and Eli just had. Who the heck is Julia and why does she matter so much to him? What happened between them? Why did they break up? More importantly, what did KC do to Jenna? All he told me was that she was the reason they broke up. What if it was him? Maybe he cheated on her or something.

_Or maybe he's did the same thing to her that he's doing to you right now. _I drive that thought out of my mind as quickly as it comes. The thought of him hurting someone is unreal, even in the present circum stances. This is KC we're talking about. Not some kid who is constantly picked on.

Besides, Jenna showed the same interest in KC that a dog in heat would show, well, anything. She really wanted to be with. Enough to get close to me to get close to him and steal him. So, maybe she did get really jealous whenever he talked to another girl. KC isn't someone to put up with that. It's Jenna's fault. It has to be.

My legs slowly begin to turn to jelly, unable to carry me any longer. My lungs might as well burst from my chest. I can't keep running much longer. But I have to. KC won't stop until he's gotten to us. And he keeps getting closer. I can hear his ragged breathing now.

The doors begin to thin, along with the lockers. We're getting further and further away from the safety of the dance. We're in the study wing now. I've never noticed how creepy the school looks at night. The green streets are the only light we have. It's creates a really eerie in my stomach.

With a final burst of energy, Eli and I sprint to a long, abandoned hall. We close ourselves in a room. Eli pushes me into a corner where we won't be seen. Grateful to have stopped running, I sink to the ground, finding it hard to breathe.

"Are you okay?" Eli asks, worry coloring his tone. I shake my head. He kneels down in front of me. I pull in a deep breath through my nose and exhale from my mouth, as he instructs. Finally, my breath comes easy. "Better?"

I nod.

"Listen, babe," Eli instructs in a low whisper. His cheeks are stained pink from running. His eyes are tinged with exhaustion and something I thought I'd never see in them: fear. He cups my face, dead serious. "I'm going to go get a teacher or something, okay?"

"What? No. No, Eli, don't leave me. Please, don't leave me." I whine, on the verge of hysterical. I can't be alone with a nutcase after me. What if he finds me? I'm too tired to move! I'll be hurt…or worse…

He looks pained and strokes my cheek gently. "Please, Clare. We aren't going to be able to handle him. And there are other people in danger. I promise he won't find you. I won't let that hap-" He stops cold as footprints come down the hall. My heart booms in my ears and I let out a soft whimper. Eli quickly pulls me against him, the whimper drowning in his chest.

An immeasurable amount of time goes by before he releases me. He rises, taking off his jacket and placing it over my shoulders. "I'm going to go now, Red. Please, don't look at me like that. I'll be back for you and everything will be over. We'll be safe. Just stay here and keep quiet." He kisses my forehead before leaving.

I bite down on my lip, tears welling in my eyes. I've never been so scared in my life. Nothing can match how scared I am. I remember when I used to cry at the site of roller coasters, thinking of the stomach plummeting effect it had on me. I would get dizzy and scared to where my knees would lock in place. But this is different. I'm running from a psycho. My life could potentially be on the line. My stomach feels like I ate a bunch of rocks and my legs are tied in place with cement shoes. I'm barely able to keep my breathing even or think straight.

Instead of focusing on my eminent doom, I look around the room. We're in my language art teacher's room. I can tell because of the adorable poster of the bull dog holding on to the rope with the caption: You can do it! Hang in there! But I can't do anything but sit here. Pushing back even more negative thoughts, I look at the yellow sprayed walls in the room. They were – in their prime – a cheery yellow that I guess was supposed to make a student feel at home. But this isn't like home.

I cling to Eli's jacket for dear life, shivering against the cold tile. My teeth are chattering, back pressed against the air conditioning. _What if KC can hear me? _Paranoia sweeps through me, stomach steeling. I could have just given myself away! I inhale Eli's scent in an attempt to calm me. But instead it makes me think about how he left me. He left me trapped in this little room where KC could just waltz in and kill me.

I rise, panicked. What if he's on KC's side! I'm like a sitting duck, packaged for whenever KC decides to get here! Eli could be giving away my position to KC right now! With that thought in mind, I run out of the classroom. As the adrenaline pumps through me, I gain more speed. The lockers blur before me as I tear down the hall. I make turn after turn, looking for the dance.

It's not soon after I make my third turn that I realize one of two things. One, I'm completely lost. And two, I'm being followed. I keep running. The stretched out hall before me comes to a stop. A concrete stop. Dead end. Turning, I see KC's shadow casually strolling toward me. It's not until he passes through a patch of light that I see the glistening silver. A knife.

With every step my attacker takes, I take one step back. We play this game until my back hits the wall. A sense of dread washes over me. This is really it. I'm going to die. A loud, inhuman shriek fills the empty halls. It takes me a second to realize it's me. KC presses the knife to me throat. His eyes glisten like a strangers in this lighting.

"Shut up!" He barks. And I do so fast that I think it's a new record. His voice lowers menacingly. "I've wanted you for so long, Clare. You have no idea how much I want us to get back together." He tangles his free hand in my hair, inhaling deeply. I whimper but stop as he traces circles with the knife on my cheek. "I've been nothing but patient to you. I've helped you when no one else was around to even care about you. I've built you to where you are today. All I want in return is one little date."

I keep quiet. This is his moment to vent. Not to mention if I open my mouth, it'll be another earth shattering scream that comes out. KC goes on regardless of my answer. "And how do you repay me for all the nice things I've done to you? You go behind my back and start going out with the goth boy again. You're a filthy, cheating, whore who screwed me over. Do you know what I do to girl's that screw me over?"

The knife goes across my shoulder. Flames lick where the cool steel last was. "What about Jenna?" I get out quickly. It's been nagging at me since the fight. She's never said anything about him being violent. But what if he was? He pauses then lets out a cold laugh.

"What about Jenna? I'll tell you about Jenna. I got bored of her. She was no fun. I mean, sure, she put out, but other than that she was a bore. Wouldn't drink, wouldn't party, wouldn't let me be with other girls. What fun is that? And then she tells me she's pregnant." He snorts. I freeze. Pregnant? KC got Jenna pregnant and he left her? After all of that! My heart gives a squeeze of sorrow for her. "She expected me to take care of the brat. Says it's my responsibility too. I told her she shouldn't have been such a little whore.

"But enough about that bitch. We're talking about you, Clare-bear. You and how you're a filthy whore who's going to pay for playing me." He drew the knife under my dress, smoothly cutting off the sleeve of my dress. I wonder if this is the first he's used a knife. Ice is dropped down my back. I shudder at the thought of him being skilled with a knife.

I go completely still as KC kisses the newly exposed skin. He lowers the knife to my stomach and I know I can't get away. He'd kill me even if I tried. A bubble of panic makes its way to my brain. I look around. _Eli, where are you? _I weigh my options on how to get him off of me, or at least get the attention of the school. A red box clings to the wall. The fire alarm! That will get everyone's attention and bring the police here. Now how do I get KC off me?

KC is sucking hungrily on my neck. It's like he's a starved animal gnawing on its first bone. The knife remains pointed at my stomach, but his hold on it is loose. I slide my hand against the cool metal, forcing his hand at his side. He falters with the kissing for a second to glare at me. I smile what I hope is a calm smile and wrap my arms around his neck. I bring my lips to his gently. Instantly, he begins to kiss me with great desire.

If I was his girlfriend still, I'd be excited and more than happy that he was paying so much attention to me. But I'm not that Clare anymore. Not the same nerdy girl who just wanted to be noticed by a boy. I'm stronger and more independent. I'm Eli's Clare. The only person I ever want to have me like this is Eli. Well, minus the knife and all that.

But I know what I have to do to save myself. I just hope Eli can forgive me.

I push him against the lockers, bringing us closer to my little red savior. KC's hands snake all over my body. He's feeling me up like he can't get enough. He falters once or twice and that's when it hits me. He's drunk. Like, seventeen sheets to the wind plastered. Was he drunk when we got here? Another question sounds in my mind. Why was he waiting outside in the dark parking lot for me?

Then it hits me. If I showed up with Eli, he would have killed us. He was counting on me to see him and wave him over. Or trot over to him and say hello. No. He was counting on Drew to get me and Eli over there. In the dark. Far from the school. Where the music was the loudest. No one would know what he did. Fear builds up deep inside me with each revelation.

Unable to stand him on me any longer, I fumble for the fire alarm. My hand meets the handle and I pull it. As soon as I do, I yank myself out of KC's grasp. He's staring at me like a madman. The red of the alarms glowing against his face creates dramatic shadows. Like the devil rose from Hell and is after me.

He raises his arm and strikes my face. In pain, I sink the ground. I check my jaw to see if it works. It does, but it's sore as heck. "You little bitch!" KC roars, raising the knife.

He stalks toward me. The lights make the knife glow ominously. Oh, God. This is really it. I'm going to die right now. All because I didn't want to date him. My chest is tight. Breathing is difficult. The weight of the night is wearing me out. I can't take much more of this. A lump rises as I slid against the wall again. I feel like a wild rabbit trapped in a cage. The hunter just found me.

A triumphant grin morbidly forms on KC's drunken face. He tsks at me, waving the knife back and forth. Two – maybe three – strides more and he'll be in striking distance. "Fool me once, shame on me. Fool me twice-"

"Clare!" Eli's voice rings from the hall. He looks at me then at KC then at the knife in KC's hand. A range of emotions cross his face. Shock, worry, fear, and anger. Finally, he settles for a determined look and begins to make his way over. KC scoops me up. The point of the knife is at my back. I whimper and Eli stops. "Let her go." He growls.

"Or what," scoffs KC. "You'll send some little demons after me? Oh, I'm so scared." He throws his head back, howling a laugh.

I look at KC. "Please-"

"Shut up, whore!" He snaps. KC throws me against the wall with dizzying force. My head meets it with a loud _crack_! I hear Eli scream for me and wince. Everything is so loud. The alarm, the boys, I just want it all to stop. Something warm trickles down my jaw. Metal fills my mouth. _Oh, am I bleeding? _I think distantly.

It's like the rest of what happens isn't happening to me. It's like I'm watching one of Eli's horror films in slow motion. The killer yanks to girl up by her hair and pulls her against him. The girl's lover and the attacker exchange some harsh words, but I don't want to listen. The police storm in, guns blazing. The killer gets a wild look of shock on his face and stabs the girl on her side.

An unbearable amount of pain comes from all over, pulling me back into my body. The cops unleash a hell fire of bullets at KC. He jerks back with each hit. Blood blossoms from his shirt. I try to look away, but am too shocked and amazed. Then everything hits me all at once.

A wave of exhaustion crashes over me. I can't bring myself to open my eyes any more. My eyes are drier than the desert. I just need to close them. To sleep. Slowly, the pain begins to subside. I relax, going deeper and deeper into the state of unconsciousness. Someone's voice is in my ear. They're begging me to stay awake. To not die.

_Oh! That's what the Ace of Spades stands for. Death. _I think exhaustedly before falling into blackness.


	17. Chapter 17: The end

**Well, guys. This is last chapter. (: I had so much fun writing this. I love you all for your support. Thank Amber for forcing me to write and submit this. She rocks so much. Thanks for watching her video. Leave a comment telling her how much it rocks. I might add one tiny little chapter saying what happens when she's outta the hospital. I'm gonna post another story soon. (: Look around. i don't anything, of course. Please rate and review.**

* * *

Chapter 17: The End.

_A large red moon engulfs the dark purple sky around me. Pink swirls make their way across the sky. Waves of midnight colored grass move in time with the wind. The smell of apples bubble in my nose. A calm, relaxed feeling settles over me. This feels so familiar. I wonder why. Lay down, my hands comb through the soft grass. Each break in the grass releases more of the apple scented bubbles. They land on the tip of my nose, tickling with each pop._

_A man comes from the forest, hand outstretched. He is easily one of the most beautiful men I've seen. A perfectly chiseled face, deep, serene eyes that are filled with knowledge, and a kind smile. His hair falls in long curls around his face. His hair changes color along with his skin, as if it can't make up its mind. Although his mouth doesn't open, I feel what he's trying to say to me. Instinctively, I get up and make my way over to him._

_Just I reach for his hand; I hear my name being called from the end of the hill. Each call of my name forces me over to the edge. It's like I'm being pulled by a string. I peer over the edge. Another boy is there. The rims of his eyes are red, a lopsided frown on his face. Sorrow pierces me. I look into his green eyes and know what he wants me to do. _Jump_._

_I look over my shoulder. The man is still waiting. But he doesn't look strikingly handsome anymore. His face is gaunt, eyes sinking into his skin. The hand I was going to take if long and gnarled. The world around me is having the color sucked out of it. The apple bubbles turn to harsh fumes. The boy below calls me name in a harsh sob. I give a small apology to the man before flinging myself off the edge._

A thick fog is nettled around my brain. My eyes feel like they've been glued shut with super glue. I can't bring up enough energy to break the hold my brain has on my eyes. I hear a gentle roaring of different voices. What's going on? A small fire begins in the back of my mind. The flames begin licking my brain and my body. Under the harsh light, the fog disappears, unlocking my eyes.

The overly clean smell of the hospital fills my nose. The smell of antiseptic and sickness is overwhelming. My throat closes and I cough as a reflex. The roaring stops and all that's left is a stoic beeping. The heavy gaze of people weighs on me. Self-conscious, I open one eye and look around. My mom's brown eyes, my dad's blue eyes, and Eli's green eyes stare back at me.

My side feels stiff and my head is heavy. I manage to get into a sitting position and look at everyone. Dark circles botch around both of my parent's eyes. My mom is wringing her hands together tightly around a napkin. Little tears begin to form around the edges. There's a storm of emotions in the back of my dad's usually calm blue eyes. They look like they haven't gotten sleep for God knows how long.

My gaze comes the rest on Eli. He looks like he's being held together by one thin string. He keeps swallowing, a muscle twitching in his jaw. Dark purple circles shadow his eyes. There is no lopsided smirk that I've grown so accustomed to seeing. There are so many expressions on his face that I can't get any of them. Finally, he moves.

He slowly pulls me into his arms, eyes still wide. "I'm dreaming." He whispers, more to himself. I wrap my arms around his waist, hugging him to me instead. I begin to trace a figure eight where his neck and back meet. I remember when Ali taught me. It's incredibly relaxing. She showed me the day KC –

Ice drops down my spine, body rigid. KC. The memories flood back with such a great force. I'm happy Eli's arms are around me or I would have fallen off the bed. The glint of the knife in the moonlight, the mad gleam in his eyes as he cornered me, the way his mouth popped open as the bullets flew into his chest, the blooming of the blood…

A shudder rocks deep in my roots. "KC –" I choke on his name, the rest of the words sticking to my throat.

"He's dead." My father says. He sounds happy but sad at the same time. I'm not sure how I feel about the news. I think I'm just numb. KC tried to kill me, but he was also one of my friends. He was my first boyfriend, my first kiss, my first love; I should have been able to help him.

I didn't realize I spoke those words aloud until my mother gives me a sad look. "Oh, sweetheart, he was beyond help." She doesn't sound so happy about KC's death. She seems just as numb as I am, actually.

"How do you know? Maybe he just needed someone to talk to." I argue, but not much effort is in it. I feel absolutely exhausted and my side is killing me. As if sensing how I feel, Eli lowers me to the bed. He turns to my parents and asks for a moment alone. After two wary glances at me, they leave.

Eli settles into a chair that he pulled next to my hospital bed. He takes my hand and runs his thumbs across my knuckles in the way that I love. "KC was beyond anyone's help, Clare." He stops me before I can argue. Pushing on my shoulder, he forces me to lie down again. After taking a deep breath, Eli talks again. "He stalked Jenna. While he was still with you, he stalked her. He called her so much, waited for her when she was at practice, followed her home. He wouldn't stop until she went out with him. He cornered her at the MVP awards, the same way he cornered you. Jenna went out with him, but only because he had a knife to her neck."

His free hand is balled into a tight fist. He's thinking about what happened to me. We both are. I take his balled up hand in mine and pat it. Broken out of the morbid memory, he continues. "She got pregnant and he dumped her. By that time…I had broken up with you. I guess he wanted you back. I got a note in my locker one day telling me to meet her at this abandoned house. She told me everything. Then she said that she had a plan to take down KC. We had to go to the dance together. She thought that if we went together he'd get jealous and try to force her back. It'd be right outside to school doors, everyone would hear it. Not a problem.

"But you, Clare. We didn't think about you. I didn't see KC ask you. When I went to pick up Jenna and I saw you getting ready to go, I got this sick feeling. I just knew something was going to go wrong. Jenna didn't see you walk in with him and went over to your table before it was too late. Then I guess she sat down to make sure you were okay the whole night. Before you came to talk to me, she was making a plan. She wanted to use you instead. I said she made me sick and to get out of my site. But you sat down anyway and…well…you know the rest."

I let it all sink in. I had no idea how messed up KC was. Oh, my God was he messed up! But there is one thing I don't understand. "Eli…why did you break up with me?" My voice is soft and timid. I'm so worried about his answer.

"Because…" He removes his hands from mine and rubs his face. When he finally looks at me again, his expression is pained. "Before I moved here, I had a girlfriend who meant the world to me. We got into a fight about something so stupid. It was raining and cold but I was so angry at her. I told her to walk home. She did and…and –" He lowers his head, ashamed. "She got hit. Died instantly.

"I kept my emotions all bottled up until I saw you. It was like you resurrected something I had buried for so long by just one look. I felt alive and free. I didn't think about Julia as much anymore. Or hardly ever. The night of our six month anniversary, you said you loved me and I felt so…horrible. Not because you said it but because I was getting another chance at life. How could I – a murderer – be getting another chance? Julia deserved the second chance, not me."

I want to take Eli in my arms and tell him it wasn't his fault. He didn't know what was going to happen. He didn't plan on her death. If anyone deserves a second chance it has to be him. He's been through so much and I only want the best for him. But as I'm about to reassure him, he looks at me. Emotions are teetering dangerously in the back of his eyes. Pain, depression, remorse, anger. A lump rises in my throat. My poor Eli.

Finally, he speaks.

" And then I got scared for you. I'm dangerous to be with. I can't kill another gi – " He chokes, hands shaking. I cradle his hands in mine, silently willing him to go on. After another deep breath, Eli continues.

"When he stabbed you, Clare, I lost it. Not like when I lost Julia. But a thousand times worse. It felt like someone stabbed me too. While you were lying here, I kept praying. I didn't know how, or to who, but I kept praying and begging for someone to bring you back to me so I could tell you…"

He strokes my hair behind my ear and looks into my eyes. They're raging with that hidden emotion I saw on our anniversary. The one that confused me when we kissed. When he was holding me in the hall while I was running for my life, it was there. The day he ripped me apart word for word, no matter how hard he tried to conceal it, that some emotion was burning in his eyes. I think I know what it is, but I need to hear him say it.

"To tell you…I love you, Clare. I love you so much."


	18. Epilogue

**So, this is the really, real end. I know the last bit is kinda dumb, but I couldn't think of a good ending. Ah, well. Again, thank you all so much for all the compliments. (: You guys seriously all rock. I hope to have another story up in another week or so, but you never know with school, yeah? hahaha**

* * *

Epilogue: KC's funeral.

I swipe at my eyes yet again. My first best friend lies before me, eyes shut, hands resting peacefully on his stomach. He's wearing his football jersey. His lips are twisted into a ghost of a smile. I just can't believe he's dead. I search his now pale face, waiting for his eyelids to flutter. Or even see his chest rising. But it's no use. He's dead.

Dead, and peaceful. This looks the KC who's helped me fight so many of my battles. He's helped me try to overcome my shyness, get confidence, and taught me how to kiss. The one who I've helped with his anger issues and taught how to treat a lady. _Or so I thought… _No! No, I can't think about how his life ended, just about the great person he was. He couldn't help it.

Hesitantly, I kneel before the coffin, cupping my hands together. I try not to show that my side hurts by just doing that simple act. I was diagnosed with a clean cut, meaning he didn't hit anything vital, and a concussion, which I slept most of it off. I was asleep for almost four days. Today is my first day out of the hospital.

I shut my eyes and let out a breath. I pray long and hard for KC to make it safely into Heaven. I tell Him how much I forgive him and know it isn't KC's fault. I also pray to KC, telling him that I will never hold anything against him. How he'll always be my friend.

I didn't realize I was crying until I felt a hand upon my shoulder. Jenna is standing beside me, tears in her eyes. She went to the hospital when Eli told her I had woken up. We talked and she said how she never meant to hurt me. I understand completely. She just wanted KC off her back. Gratefully, I take the tissue and dab at my eyes.

Getting up, I give one last look at KC before walking out of the church. I blink, stepping into the sun. Leaning against Morty is my – once again – boyfriend. Eli absolutely refused to go. I didn't want to force him because, well, I knew he'd make a scene at some point. Instead, Eli patiently waited outside to escort me. But, before I can rush into my ever so perfect boyfriend's arms, there's one more person I have to see.

Also leaning against the car, is my freckle-faced, beanie-loving, hoodie-wearing best friend. I fight the urge to run up and hug him with everything I have. Besides, what if he's still mad that I totally dumped our friendship?

With that thought in mind, I duck my head and shyly walk over to Adam. When he doesn't say anything, I look at him through my hair. "Let me begin by saying I'm a total idiot who will never let a boy come between us again. I will never ever make fun of your hair or comics or videogames." He still keeps quiet. I bite my lip. "And I'll give you Eli every other weekend."

It ends as a question, but soon I'm pulled into Adam's arms. His chest shakes with laughter. "One, you are an idiot. Two, you better not let a boy come between us or I will totally kick your little butt! And three, who says I want bitter, angry Eli every other weekend?"

"Ouch!" Eli grins, slugging Adam in the arm. "And here I thought all of our weekends together meant so much to you." He gets an offended gleam in his eye like a scorned girlfriend.

"Yeah, well, sorry to disappoint you, but I was using you." Adam's mouth tugs into an apologetic grin and shrugs.

We all laugh. It feels good. My world is back in order. Eli's my boyfriend, Adam's my best friend, and I even have a new friend to add to my little band of misfits. We may not be the most popular kids in school, but all have been through so much. Lost loved ones, fought for our lives, and try to make people understand. Together, we're an unstoppable force.


End file.
